As the Crimson Tears Fall
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: Where the dark past hides, and the bloody present haunts tomorrow. Fogivness, hope, and love is sought as the crimson tears fall from above like rain on the windowsill. RikuSora AxelRoxas CloudAeris
1. What Makes You Different

***A/N*** I have gone though and rewritten some of this story. However I have left all of my author's notes and such in tacit. Hope you all enjoy new and old readers.

**A/N:** Hello people it is nice to meet you this is my first fanficion. I have spent over a year just reading many good fanfictions and found a few of them to be great inspiration for my first story. I really hope you like this story and I hope it is good. Please excuse any typos. I wanted to get this up as soon as possible. This story has many parings all of them are some of my favorites. Let's see you have RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, CloudxAeris, LeonxRinoa, YuffiexVincent, and more.

**Warring:**This story is rated for language, violence, abuse, occasional drugs, and…suggestive situations. It also contains yaoi or boy, boy love. If you don't like it I suggest you don't read this story.

**Summary:** Three brothers Cloud, Sora, and Roxas live in a very abusive home and they pull back from the world. But one day they find out they are not as unseen as they thought as they were invited to a get together. And meet some very…interesting people. Will there life go up or plummet down even further?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_, Disney and Square Enix does. If I did I could so buy my sister a car so she would stop complaining about having to share with my other sister. I also do not own the song _What Makes You Different _it belongs to the Backstreet Boys. However I was once locked in math class for 3 hours for a non emergency lockdown.

_**As the Crimson Tears Fall**_

_Chapter one- What makes you Different_

"_**You don't run with the crowd you go your own way,"**_

The table was loud as usual, everyone talking in there own **individual** groups in the **one** big group. Life was just sort of like that for some reason. And Riku felt as if he were the only observant person in the group.

The twins Namine and Kairi seated at his right were debating what gender their mom's baby was going to be, not a surprise really since they had been arguing about that for the past mouth. On the twin's right was Leon and his girlfriend Rinoa both of them pretending that Aeris didn't exist; let alone the fact she was on Rinoa's right hand side laughing at people's antics on the other side of the table. On the other side of the table you had Tiffa and Zack teasing Yuffie saying that she must have given Vincent her cold…again. And of course Sephiroth and Axel were nowhere to be found.

That however was not why Riku considered himself observant, he considered himself observant because he felt like he was the only one who noticed the brothers, residing in a table at the corner of the room. They were always distant from everyone but each other. Only one ever sported a smile but none of them ever talked much, and there was hurt, pain, and fear in their eyes attempting to hide from the world. Hell, he probably wouldn't have noticed the brothers if it weren't for the fact the twins were in his class. No, it was more than that; it was something he seemed to notice about the twins.

There really were only two likenesses between the twins besides the obvious. They both had spiky hair thought one had more control over theirs, and they both had blue eyes. If you asked Riku thought the brunet's eyes were, blue eyes so beautiful, and so deep you could get lost in them. And his smile thought it seemed to hold a hidden sadness was the smile of an angel.

What could one say he was just a tad…head over heals some would say. Riku had often found himself day dreaming about what one of the boy's real smiles would look like. _It would probably make my heart stop for a few moments. Maybe longer, oh if I could just see that smile well I probably wouldn't be able to keep myself from kissing him I would probably…_

Suddenly Riku became aware of a loud ringing that filled the hall and Riku jumped. His mind was probably straying into areas that it should steer clear of. "Why did you jump…never mind… I don't wasn't to know. Boys can be such perverts."

"What makes you think, that what I was thinking about, was something about, something I shouldn't Aeris?" Event though Riku had no idea what he had even said even a few seconds after it was out of his mouth. But he thought it seemed like a good answer.

"Never said that, but you did." Aeris said as a giant smirk formed on her face.

Riku's jaw dropped on the floor._ How does she always do that it's just not fair!_ Riku pouted in his head. "How do you do that?"

"It's a talent!" Aeris giggled, "But I do agree those boys in the corner are so cute. But the oldest is so sexy!"

Riku stood there a moment before what she said really registered, and another couple seconds to get over the fact _she_ just said 'sexy' out loud in a public place. "So I'm not the only one that notices them. I was beginning to worry."

"Yep, I notice them." She said rolling her eyes thinking to herself how unobservant Riku was. But she didn't stop just continued on with what she was going to say, "In fact I came over to ask about a favor about them. I have the next class with Cloud the oldest, and Roxas the youngest. You know the dirty blond. Anyway, I was going to invite them to the get-together tonight. They need more friends, but Sora the middle child, isn't in my class. I believe he is in yours, so will you do me a huge favor and invite him for me _please_." Aeris begged giving him her signature pout and famous puppy dog eyes.

"Not like you will ever repay the favor but, yeah sure thing, as soon as class starts." He replied as he thought to himself, _so what if I miss a couple things I'm still really observant_.

"Thank you so much, and Riku…" Aeris heisted.

"Yeah what?"

"It started five minuets ago when the bell rang."

"OH CRAP!" Riku yelled grabbing all of his stuff together, "Wait then why aren't you late?" _Hah! Yes I am observant, did she really think that would work? I've got her now!_

"I have study hall, right here in the cafeteria just like always."

"Shit."_ So much for being observant._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**You don't play after dark you light up my day, got your own stile that sets you apart, baby that's why you captured my heart,"**_

Riku sat there grumbling he didn't mind the tardy he got for being late it was the stupid 30 minute lecture he got that made him want to throw his hand's over his ear's and start screaming. Not even mentioning the fact HE HATED MATH! Just 10 more minuets and he would be passing to his next class so he could ask Sora to come to the get-together this evening.

_Sora, It's such a beautiful name for such a beautiful boy, beautiful hair, and eyes, then those lips so perfect…perfectly kissable._

At that moment a voice came over the intercom announcing, "We a issuing a non-emergency lock down."

_DAMN THIS SHIT TO HELL. _Riku thought as he slammed his head down on his desk…hard. "OWWW… ok that was stupid."

Then the teacher gave him a glare and reminded him that a lock down meant he had to "BE QUIET!" Riku found this very unfair because she was being very loud yelling at him.

So he opened his mouth to tell her so, then he eminently closed it again as the teacher pulled out a detention slip from her desk indicating if he fought back he would have no time after school to hang out with friends, thus no get-together with Sora. With a satisfied smirk on her face she tuned to her computer and continued playing solitary. So Riku being Riku decided to ignore his homework and just ask Sora now.

He stood up and walked over to the girl that sat right in front of Sora and flashed her, a smile then asked for her seat. Now come on Riku just smiled at you and asked for you seat what are you going to say…no…I didn't think so. They ever so happily obliged as they practically floated out of there seat allowing Riku to take it.

Once the girl was gone Riku turned around and watched Sora breeze threw his homework before speaking up, "Hey Sora nice to meet you my name's Riku." Sora's head shot up and he jumped at being directly addressed. Riku thought it was because they had never really exchanged names before and he knew Sora's. Little did he know it was only half of it.

"WH…wha…what?" Sora stuttered fear and confusion flew across his face so fast you would have thought it was there before Riku sat down.

"I said my name is Riku and it is nice to meet you…" he paused for dramatic affect, "Sora."

"But…how…"

"Aeris told me your name."

"Oh you mean that nice girl with the brown hair who help's the guidance counselor?"

"…Yes…How did you know what she does in her spare time."

"Oh…I…umm… never mind."

After a short awkward silence Riku spoke up, "Anyway's Aeris wanted to invite you to a little get-together with her and her friends tonight but you aren't in any of her classes and in like all of mine… so do you want to come?"

Sora stared at Riku for a moment or two before being able to answer, "Umm… I can't go anywhere without my brothers… would they be able to come?"

"Of course. Aeris is inviting them right now they all have study hall this hour… wonder where they were put during this lock down?"

"They would probably send them down into the locker room's seeing how the Gym is the closest available classroom." Sora said a smile spreading across his face and Riku's heart leaped. And he found himself wondering what Sora's laugh sounded like. "But even if we can all go, we would have to be home before dark."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**I know some times you feel like you don't fit in,"**_

Roxas sat on a bench swinging his feet in boredom however he would not look up from the ground his fear of being alone taking over. He always had class with one of his brothers so he wasn't alone. It's not like anything bad always happened when he was alone but one time he was home alone and dad came home early…

_OH why couldn't they just of separated boys go to boys' locker room and girls in the girls? But no they cut straight down the middle right between me and Cloud_. _And why oh why does the boys' locker room have to smell so bad. It smells like __sewage mixed with to much Axe__, too much to the point it will practically dissolve's my nose hairs._ Yes it smelt that bad.

Roxas was beginning to shake, he didn't care who but he needed someone to talk to but he could never approach anyone. Who would want to talk to him? _Especially if they knew about…that day._

Roxas felt he was alone in a crowded room. He was even alone when he was home. He was always alone and being alone was bad, yet when he was alone he was better off. He could never decide what was worse, being alone, or being seen.

"Hey there kid are you ok?" a voice asked. Roxas looked up into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Pulling back from the eyes he could see a large main of red hair. All Roxas could do was stare.

"W…wh… who are Y-you?"

"Name's Axel got it memorized? What about you."

His cocky attitude that had been lying dormant for years took back over in that moment and he barked back, "My name is Roxas. What is it to someone like you? About how many animals were killed to make sure you had the _perfect_ color red for your hair."

"I'll have you know this is my natural hair color. I would prove it to you but I would rather know you better first." A strong blush rushed across Roxas face as Axel realized he had said that last part aloud. "Umm… What I mean is that you don't need to fit in because I think you are cool the way you are." Then he turned on his heals and walked to the other end of the room.

At first he wondered how that was even possibly what he could have meant from the first half of the conversation. But then Roxas realized that this Axel person had just said exactly what he needed to hear. "But how did he know?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**And this world doesn't know what you have within,"**_

Cloud was tapping his foot on the floor in an annoyed manner, _Roxas must be so scared all alone._ For reasons unknown to any but Roxas himself, Roxas hated being alone as much as he hated not fitting in. And Cloud felt he was a horrible brother for not being able to ever protect either of the twins from whatever they faced.

"Are you ok? You seem worried." A very familiar voice echoed in his ears. Though he hardly knew her, she was probably the one person besides his brothers who knew a lot about him.

"I'm fine Ms. Gainsborough."

"Please Cloud were friends, just call me Aeris."

"Umm…O…ok…Aeris."

"Great now that that is established." Aeris said clapping her hands together, "Would you and you brothers like to come to a little get together with me and my friends? I was going to ask you and Roxas together and have my friend Riku ask Sora, well he agreed to ask Sora so I know he has but I can only ask you right now but…do you want to come?"

"I would be delighted Aeris but I must converse with my brothers first thought." _Ok now I am not going to impress her with my gigantic vocabulary so why did I even bother?_

"You're the best Cloud and you have a heart of gold don't ever doubt that." She said throwing her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. So she never noticed his small blush. "Hey can I sit with you I don't want to do American Idol with everyone else…"

And with that some one flicked off the light switch and shouted "Marko…Polo"

"…or Marko Polo for that matter."

If it weren't for the fact the lights were out she would have seen his giant smile as he hid the happiness in his voice and replied, "Whatever."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**When I look at you I see some thing rare, a rose that can grow any where, and there is no one I know that can compare, what makes you different makes you beautiful, what's there inside you, shining still to me in your eye's I see all the love I'll ever need, your all I need oh girl, what makes you different makes you beautiful to me,"**_

_Three hours, we were trapped in math class for three hours._ Riku thought to himself, he was now sitting outside the school they had finally been let out and it was time to go home or more likely get kidnapped by Aeris and forced to help set up her house. That however did not stop Riku's annoyance over the fact that the whole lock down had been the police training drug dogs.

Though two good things had come out of this, one he had a very nice chat with Sora and learned that once he got past his shyness the boy loved to talk. And number two Riku's older brother Sephiroth had been busted for drugs.

It hadn't been officially announced but he could hear Sephiroth shouting in the hall at the officers about how he 'didn't do drugs 'and 'someone had planted them there'. He could also hear the officers, and they were scared. However it was painfully obvious that they were obviously very stupid or had never heard of Seph because they tested him and found he was indeed under the influence and brought him in.

Riku assumed his brother would either be bailed out or break out soon. Then you would read about the two officer's murders in the paper.

"I say bail and two weeks latter." Aeris said coming up behind Riku she had obviously heard she was always on top of things. _Then aging there are some very convincing roomers that she is really a mind reading alien._

"Hmmm I think you are right about the bail but I would say no more than a week. Anyway, what is up?"

"Well…they're coming. All three of them."

"Really that is great I really want to get to know Sora better. Man there is just something about him. You know what, I bet now matter what his life was like if he was an only child or if he had a million friends or if he only had a few he would be just the same as he is. I really like him Aeris, I like him a lot."

"I figured that much your eyes brightened when I mentioned they were coming, then you stated babbling practically nonsensical sentences, which is a proven fact you only do when you are happy. So exactly how big is you're a crush on him?"

"None of your business."

"Wow that big, well maybe he will be gay, or even bi like you." Riku shot her, his famous death glare showing how if someone heard that he would hold her responsible. "ANYWAY. Riku come with me to get snacks and drinks… no alcohol either. I know you aren't your brother but better to be safe than sorry I say. Well let's go." She said dragging her best friend along whether he wanted to go or not.

But Riku's mind was preoccupied _what makes him so special that he seems to shine._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" _**You got something so real you touched me so deep you see material things don't matter to me so come as you are you've got nothing to prove you won me with all that you do and I want to take this chance to say to you, what makes you different makes you beautiful, what's there inside you, shining still to me in your eye's I see all the love I'll ever need, your all I need oh girl, what makes you different makes you beautiful,"**_

Roxas thought he was alone for a little bit because Cloud was going to get Sora. But for some reason this didn't bother him like it normally did on a day like this. And he couldn't get his get his mind off Axel, but he still tried and the furthest he could get to was the get-together. In which he wondered if the aforementioned red head would attend. "I wonder if I should wear something different for the get-together or not."

"Why it's not like you have anything to prove? You're beautiful just the way you are." Once again Roxas's face came on with a very strong blush. _Damn it. Why do I blush whenever he says stuff like that?_

"What's with you anyway?"

"I would like to get to know you better; you seem like a great person." Roxas tried his best not to seem surprised but he was totally shocked someone thought he was a great person they wanted to know him. _No one wants anything to do with me except my brothers. _"So by that get-together thing I assume you mean Aeris's."

Roxas noticed Sora come out of the building and stood up, trying to get away from the weird thoughts Axel seemed to make him think. "Well maybe I will see you then. We'll just have to wait and see."

"What!"

"Maybe I will see you around, got it memorized?" Roxas smirked as he used Axel's own catchphrase on him. Roxas decided that as long as he was going insane he might as well enjoy the trip their. Then he ran off to meet his brother.

Axel sat there in a daze with just one thought _What makes him so beautiful that he just shines?_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**You don't know how you touched my life oh in so many ways I just cant describe, you taught me what love is suppose to be you saw the little things that make you beautiful to me, so--- beau-tiful what makes you what makes you different makes you beautiful, what's there inside you, shining still to me in your eye's I see all the love I'll ever need, your all I need oh girl, what makes you different makes you beautiful… to me,"**_

Cloud rounded the corner just in time to see Aeris dragging a silver haired boy along behind her and he forgot all about picking up Sora, Roxas being all alone, or even much to do with the world. Nothing really existed in those few moments but her.

He just stood there and watched her till she left. She would never know how many times and how much just seeing her face got him out of his depression issues. She was as beautiful as an angel and not just the outside she said he had "A heart of gold" but if he had a heart of gold then she must at **least** have the heart of an angel. And Cloud was afraid to look into her eyes for fear he would get lost in them.

Cloud never thought any girl as beautiful, pretty maybe but never beautiful. But he found that the only way to describe her _beautiful_. Beautiful hair, beautiful eyes, just beautiful everything. But he found himself wondering _Is__ it her heart that makes her seem to shine or something else?_

"_**Sooo beautiful shining, shining to me, oh your beautiful to me, to me."**_

Notes:

her computer and continued playing solitary-I once had a teacher who did that they would just tell you to read this, your home work, then play music and solitary on the computer it was really annoying.

sewage mixed with to much Axe-This is really how bad our schools boys' locker room smells. So when there is a tornado drill you want to smack the boys for spraying so much cologne.

I don't want to do American Idol with everyone else… or Marko Polo for that matter-The whole lockdown was based off something that really happened to me but I was like Riku and Sora, and got stuck in math for three hours but one of my friends was stuck in the locker room and the other girls actually did that to entertain themselves.

Well what do you think push the review button and tell me, and if you didn't like it please tell me why so I can fix it. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be called, You Can't Touch This. If anything in here was even a little confusing please tell me and I will try and answer as best as I can.

And to those of you who review you can go on a date with Cloud or Riku. You can even go on a date with Sephiroth by special request but I can't guarantee you will come back from that.

So just tap on that button. I live for reviews.


	2. You cant touch this

**Authors Note:** Omg. This story has had over like 90 hits and last time I checked only a few reviews. That fills me with sadness… but the reviews I did get filled my heart with joy though I would have loved many more and still would. But I will thank all the reviewers again. Thank You! Once again I would like to ask you to forgive and grammatical errors. Oh and I have another story up I wrote it with my best friend it is purely comedy and has no parings but you can check it out it you like. And I am also so so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Enough with my babbling on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts Disney and Square Enix does. If I did I might be able to draw something that looks like something and not be abstract. I also do not own the song You Cant Touch This, by Mc Hammer. Because I don't have a job…or much a life either. Oh I also don't own Dance Dance Revolution but I do love to play it.

_**As the Crimson Tears Fall**_

_Chapter 2- You Cant Touch This_

"_**Can't touch this, Can't touch this, Can't touch this, (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh),Can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,Can't touch this, My, my, my, my, music hits me so hard ,Makes me say oh my Lord ,Thank you for blessing me ,With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet"**_

Sora walked into Aeris's house where they could hear the music blaring. And oh how he just wanted to head out and dance, he could tell Roxas wanted to as well. It was something not a lot of people knew but both of them loved to dace it was there release or something but they just couldn't get enough of dancing. But Cloud had told them, that they were not to leave his side until they knew no one had spiked the punch.

Sora didn't mind that much but it seemed to perturb the hell out of Roxas. Because he could hear Roxas mumbling something under his breath, Sora wanted to laugh but he didn't know if he knew how anymore. So instead he just stayed quiet and shook his head

Besides Sora had the feeling that he was being watched and he hated that feeling. It didn't bother him as much as it usually did though. _Maybe it something different_ he thought _but what is it?_

"CLOUD! SORA! ROXAS!" Aeris's voice yelled over the music as she ran up and latched her arms around Cloud's neck in a warm hug. Sora wondered if she noticed the blush that had rushed across Cloud's face. _Probably not. _"I'm so glad you guys came, well I hope you all enjoy yourselves and no one brought anything to spike the punch with everything is a ok." _It's amazing how she always knows what Cloud is thinking and how to make him fell better._ "So does anyone want to vs. anyone on DDR?"

For the first time Sora noticed the DDR game mat's in the room next to them with the PS2 set up on a plasma TV. A smile spread across Roxas's face as he said "I so challenge Sora he is the only one who can even try keeping up."

"What do you mean try? I will beat you!" and with that they were both off preparing to play. Both boys set the level to challenge and chose the hardest song they could find. Then set out to play. Nether of them missing a beat and hitting perfect as there feet flew at the speed of light. But Sora slipped for just a second getting one boo but in that brief second he noticed Riku was watching and Sora didn't know why but he thought _I can't lose, I won't lose in front of Riku!_

And with that he was back on track more confident then ever. Roxas noticed this to as slipped for a second also getting a boo and thought almost the same thing as Sora when he spotted Axel in the crowd watching him. Only his was something more along the line of _I can't lose with that ketchup haired freak watching._

When the dace was over they found the winner to be…both of them, they tied. The whole room broke out in applause as the two boys realized how much attention they had just gained themselves. Then they both slowly slipped away to not be seen by people who might not have know what was going on. But in his rush to get away Sora ran into Riku…literally. "Oww… in a hurry much?"

"Sorry I just don't like attention."

"Sora you're so good, how could that attention be a bad thing."

"Umm…well…gee…I don't know…" Sora said trying to lie as best as he could.

"Well anyway do you want to get off, not that I mind being this close." Sora suddenly realized the position they had landed in when he ran into Riku and his face filled with as strong blush. Then moved off the top of Riku, little did Sora know that Riku defiantly didn't mind at all.

"Sorry about that." Sora said the blush still strong on his face. Which seemed to make Riku even happier but of course Sora didn't notice.

"I don't mind, trust me." This made Sora cock his head side to side in confusion. "Here let me show you around." Riku said standing up and reaching his hand down to help Sora up.

Meanwhile Roxas had met up with Axel. But at least he hadn't sent him crashing to the ground. "Hey there, you're a divine dancer."

"T…thanks I think." Roxas said blushing again Axel just seemed to have that affect on him. "So…umm… having a good time?"

"I am now." Axel said smirking. "So you want to dance?"

"Sure." Was Roxas's lazy reply went he was thinking _Fuck Yes!...How does he do that? _

"_**Feels good when you know you're down, a superdope homeboy from the Oaktown, and I'm known as such, And this is a beat uh you can't touch, (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)"**_

"Wow your brothers are good dancers. So what do you like to do?" Aeris questioned Cloud as they stood next to the snack bar.

"Nothing really, I take care of my brothers and that is about all I have time for." Cloud replied with a distant look in his eyes.

"Shouldn't your parents be taking care of them? I mean umm…"

Clouds eyes darkened and seemed to fill with tears but he hid them well. "As you know Mom…died a few years ago…and _dad _works late." He said but she barely caught what he whispered, "If we're lucky."

Aeris tried to act like she hadn't herd it because she knew she wasn't meant to but that statement gave her a bad feeling. _What could he possible mean by that?_ She decided to change the subject a mistake she would regret latter, "So do you want to dance?"

"I…I…I'm not that good a slow dancer…no… I mean…I'm not that good a dancer."

"So does that mean you won't or does that mean you might step on my feet?"

"It means I might step on your feet."

"I can take it. Let's Go." She said grabbing his arms and pulling him to the dance floor. "Now put your arms around my waist." Cloud nodded blushing a deep crimson as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Cloud had never been this close to a girl before _but this isn't just any girl it's Aeris_. "But you better go no lower." She threatened, "That is enemy territory."

"Wasn't goanna."

"_**I told you homeboy, can't touch this, (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh), Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know, can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Look in my eyes man, can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)"**_

"Riku don't you think someone might get the wrong idea?" Sora asked while really thinking _please let him buy this I don't want him to know how fast my heart is racing._

"Let them take it that way, I'm telling you friends dance together so don't worry about the rest of the world." Riku replied as he grabbed Sora's waist, "Now put your arms around my neck."

Sora did as he was told but not without a dark blush on his face. As the dance was going they enjoyed being close to each other and made some conversation here and there. At then end of the song Sora realized just how close they had become. There was barely any space between them and Sora's head was resting on Riku's strong shoulder.

"S-sorry about that… umm." Sora mumbled slightly nervous, like Riku said they were just friends so Sora showing that kind of interest must have been obvious. And now he was scared what if Riku realized he liked him what if Riku wasn't that way they had just got to know each other and it would all be over.

"About what?"

_He didn't notice. Ok that is weird_. "Oh nothing." A loud and fast song came on and Sora oh so happily changed the subject as much as he had to lie in his life, he was a terrible at it. "Let's dance just see if you can keep up."

"You're on!"

"You know I will beat you homeboy."

"Did you just call me homeboy?" Sora nodded as they moved out on the dance floor. So they danced as hard as they could Riku desperately trying to keep up. Sora was right Riku was no mach for him.

But then it happened Riku slipped and began to fall instinctively Sora went forward to catch him before he hit the ground and hurt himself. And of course he failed, and Riku ended up fell on top of him. They could feel the heat radiating off each other and both their hearts racing.

Then they both did the stupidest thing before getting up, they looked in each others eyes and that was it, Riku leaned down and Sora leaned up as there lips brushed Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Then Riku's hands went to Sora's sides holding Sora near his ribcage. This act shot searing pain through Sora, and a tear fell down his face, from the pain, and he finally realized what was happening.

He pushed Riku off to stop is ribs from hurting and that was all he could think about at the moment. When Riku got off he realized Sora was crying and Riku felt really bad. He thought it was because of the kiss and that Sora might hate him now. "Sora I'm so sorry I didn't mean to! It was an accident I…"

Sora stood up and ran into the bathroom to run cold water on the bruises and whatnot and put on new dressing. But Riku didn't know that he had touched a broken rib or two and a few hundred cuts and bruises. And thought he had scared away the boy he had been crushing on since God knows when. With a kiss that wasn't ready to happen. If only he knew. If only.

"_**You know let me bust the funky lyrics, you can't touch this, Fresh new kicks and pants, You got it like that now you know wanna dance,"**_

As the fast song raged on Roxas had a bad feeling like he got when Sora had gotten in trouble at home and he had to come and help him, like Sora was in pain. But Sora was no where near home or dad so Roxas brushed it aside guessing it was his own fear.

"All right all right you win, I can't dance any more." Axel grumbled in defeat. Roxas smirked knowing this was probably the only thing besides grades he did better than Axel. They had just met but Roxas felt really close to Axel he just didn't know why. It was strange how quickly Axel was managing to break down his barriers; Roxas was fining himself having to work on his normally natural cockiness. It was still there of course but if felt weird, he felt weird, he was positive he had never felt this way before. "Roxas why don't you show me some more of your moves."

"Ok this is something I learned recently what to try it with me?" Roxas asked hopeful to spend more time with Axel. He really was starting to scare himself, but what scared him the most was how much he didn't care how much he was scaring himself.

"I don't know how good I'll be but I want to dace with you, so I guess I will."

"I'll help you don't worry I wont laugh at you."

"Really! Why?"

"Of course the one person I chose for a friend is probably the biggest moron I have ever met."

"Only for you." Axel replied slipping his arm around Roxas waist.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Nothing lets dance."

"_**So move out of your seat, And get a fly girl and catch this beat ,While it's rollin' hold on ,Pump a little bit and let me know it's going on ,Like that, like that ,Cold on a mission so fall on back ,Let 'em know that you're too much ,And this is a beat uh they can't touch ,(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,"**_

After dancing with Aeris, Cloud had taken up lodging on a chair next to the snack bar as Aeris went around asking people if they were having fun. It was really boring and he wanted to be dancing with Aeris instead or even just talk to her because his depression was coming back.

"When boredom strikes, right Cloud?" Aeris said coming up and plopping down next to him.

"Yeah I suppose so." When a fast song came on he decided he would make his move. "So do you want to dance? I may not be the best but I do ok on fast songs."

"I would be delighted Cloud."

They moved forward dancing and enjoying themselves. Cloud was even close to smiling. And his dancing wasn't even doing that bad. But it is Cloud and he suddenly heard his dad in his head saying, _you'll never amount to anything you good for noting bastard! _Then lost his footing landing on his arm wrong, inevitably hitting some bruises and fresh cuts, and if that didn't hurt enough he had failed on his mission to impress the girl he had accidentally fallen in love with.

"Are you all right Cloud?" Aeris asked in a worried voice. But Cloud didn't respond he just nodded and disappeared into the crowd trying his best to get lost. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _He kept chanting this all the way to the bathroom where he thought he would be alone. But little did he know that someone was in there they just hadn't thought to lock the door.

"_**Yo I told you, can't touch this, (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,Why you standing there man, can't touch this ,(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,Yo sound the bell school is in sucker, can't touch this,"**_

The door squeaked open and he was mentally slapping himself. _It's all true you are a stupid bastard you didn't even remember to lock the door. Then there will be tons of questions. What will I say? I was clumsy, I was careless, and I was stupid, it happens all the time._

Snapping him out of his thought was the all too familiar loving and caring voice, "Sora, bear what happened, are you alright?"

Cloud closed and locked the door behind him and went up to his little brother wiping away Sora's tears. "I'm fine it's just… it hurts." At this time Cloud notices that Sora's shirt was off and he had been bandaging his injuries.

"Oh Sora, I thought it didn't hurt if you were just dancing and moving around I'm sorry I shouldn't have said we could come tonight knowing the condition you and Roxas were in."

"NO NO NO! I'm glad we came it had noting to do with dancing!"

"Oh then what happened?" Sora blushed and hung his head in hopes that his brother wouldn't see. Cloud didn't notice the blush but he knew Sora was trying to hide something. "Sora you know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

"Well… umm…a…friend and I were dancing and they fell I went forward to catch them and…they landed on me…hitting the…" of course he wasn't ready to tell him it was a boy or the fact he had just shared his first kiss with by far the hottest boy in school.

Cloud noticed how Sora seemed to stutter showing this was the truth he just left some of it out. "I see." But then a smirk came across his face as he asked, "And how long have you had a crush on them and who are they?"

Sora flushed a deep red and mumbled in a quiet voice, "Years…I've liked him for years."

Of course Cloud was a little shocked that Sora had never before mentioned this… likening a guy…or just likening someone in general. But he guessed it didn't matter Sora had lost his real smile years ago and he wished for so long that he could bring it back…_Maybe this boy can_. "That still doesn't tell me who it was…oh well, here bear I'll help you."

"_**Give me a song or rhythm, Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em, Now they know, You talk about the Hammer when you're talking 'bout a show, That's hyped and tight,"**_

Aeris stood there bewildered. _Why did he just run off like that?_ Plopping down in a chair attempting to understand what happened. But she didn't have long to wonder as she noticed her best friend Riku slumping in a nearby chair totally depressed completely not Riku like.

"Hey Ku you alright?"

"Not really Air, you see well I was dancing with Sora and…" it was always so easy to tell his best friend all of his troubles. She was like a natural born physiatrist she would listen then give you advice or just listen and that helped, "well he is so fast so I tripped and he went to catch me I think. But he wasn't able to hold me up and we both fell, I fell on top of him and well I looked into his eyes and leaned down and kissed him. After a bit he ran off. I'm afraid I scared him off." Riku said his eyes crying out for help as he looked up at his best friend.

Aeris though slightly shocked by the whole kiss thing was able to stay her normal self, "So what happened when you kissed him as in what was _**his**_ reaction when you first kissed him?"

"Well at first he didn't seem to mind. But then I touched his ribcage area and he pushed me away and ran away crying…at least I think he was crying. I feel horrible Air!" Aeris saw his eyes were wet but he wasn't crying because Riku does not cry unless it feel's like his world is ending.

"Well maybe he was enjoying himself to much and thought he could never be with you or…" a demonic smirk ran across her face that seemed to be out of place on her but not to Riku he had seen it too much, " you could have been to heavy or even better…he felt you, or he, was hard."

_Do not tell me Aeris just said that! Her of all people!_ Riku thought slamming his palm into his head. "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I am Seph and I have sent her to jail in my steed. MAHAHAHA!" Aeris said winking.

"I can almost believe it to. It really sound's like something he would do." All Aeris just did was nod.

"But on a serious note, just talk to him try and apologise."

"_**Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe ,Or a tape to learn ,What it's gonna take in the 90's to burn ,The charts legit ,Either work hard or you might as well quit ,(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,That's word because you know ,Can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Break it down! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)"**_

"You might as well give up Axel you just aren't trying hard enough." Roxas replied as he handed Axel a wipe to get rid of the sweat now clinging to his forehead. But not before admiring how hot…in more ways than one Axel looked. His hair was some what matted down from the sweat. Don't get it wrong it was not flat by any means it just wasn't as high as it normally was.

"What do you mean if I don't try harder this is extremely fast and hard, and how the hell can you do that so easy?" Axel was very short of breath and he couldn't see how Roxas could do all that and the only thing that had changed was that his body was now covered in ten times more sweat than before.

"Umm hello it's called break dancing it is very easy."

Axel rolled his eyes, "Yeah sure what ever you say wonder boy." A loud vibration went off in Axel's pocket making both of them jump, but more Axel because it was moving around in his pants and it felt a little weird. Axel yanked his phone out of his pocket. And read the text, "Shit. There is an emergency at work I have to go. See you around." He said grabbing Roxas's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it, making a blush flow across Roxas's face.

As Axel turned around and left, Roxas couldn't see how disappointed Axel was because he had to leave. But yet how happy Roxas had blushed and not pulled away disgusted when he kissed his had. _Maybe there is a chance_.

Roxas was still blushing deeply as he watched Axel leave then decided he would go find his brothers. Whether he would tell Sora he didn't know yet but he guessed he probably would he could never keep anything from Sora for long.

"_**Stop! Hammer time,Go with the flow it is said ,If you can't move to this then you probably are dead ,So wave your hands in the air ,Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winner ,Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner ,Now move slide your rump ,Just for a minute let's all do the romp ,(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,Bump bump bump yeah, you can't touch this ,(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Look man, can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,"**_

Sora and Cloud exited the bathroom spotting Roxas coming toward them. "Hey you two I have been looking everywhere for you." But Roxas seemed to notice Sora's distress. "Come on Sora lets see if we are alive." Roxas said grabbing Sora's hands and pulling him out on the dance floor. Both of the twins silently deciding they would tell one another what had accorded.

Then Aeris came up behind Cloud. "Hey Cloud are you ok, why did you run off like that?"

"Oh umm… don't worry about it Aeris." Cloud said running his fingers trough his hair as if to say it's no big deal. In that brief moment she noticed a bruise on his arm but passed it off as a coincidence people got bruises all the time right?

"Oh umm ok well I need to shed some pounds could I have this dance?" Aeris would take give any excuse to dance with Cloud and he would take any excuse to dance with her.

"Trust me you have no need to loose weight. But still I would be delighted to dance with you." Cloud took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Sora and Roxas dancing away their fears as they noticed Cloud and Aeris, they stopped to watch there brother and also tolled each other about what had happened when they were away. Sora even spilled how he had accidentally kissed Riku, and how much he enjoyed it. And Roxas tolled all about Axel. All the while they watched Cloud helplessly flirt with Aeris and her helplessly flirt back. It was good if there was one person Cloud needed to love him back it was her.

Both of them made a silent prayer as they watched there older brother dance. _Let her help him. Let him be happy so happy suicide doesn't cross his mind again I don't know what I would do with out him. Of all the people who need happiness I believe it to be Cloud so please God._

"_**You'll probably get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't, can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) ,Ring the bell school's back in, break it down! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh), Stop! Hammer time! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) break it down! (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh),"**_

Riku spotted Sora over in the corner talking to his brother and approached him, "Hey Sora…umm…can I talk to you?" A slight blush spread across Riku's face but Roxas was the only one who noticed.

"I think I will leave you two alone and see how Cloud is doing." Roxas stood up and disappeared around the corner where he could see them very well they just couldn't see him. If Riku would really make Sora happy Roxas would never say anything without reason. And there was no reason to spy on them but, Sora is Roxas's brother and there is that instinct to always protect him from someone or something that might hurt him… besides this was too good to pass up.

"Sora I'm so sorry about earlier I didn't mean to offend or upset you in anyway I just…umm." Riku mumbled scratching the back of his neck slightly blushing. Sora just smiled and slightly shook his head before he leaned in and kissed Riku's cheek.

Riku looked at him shocked but not at all displeased. This gave Sora a little more confidence and Riku thought Sora looked like and Angel because a very light blush was on his face and a beautiful smile present. They both just sat there for a moment staring into each others eyes. Both admiring the depth and beauty the others held, they probably could have sat like that forever but Sora knew he didn't have that long if he made his move he had to make it now.

"Don't worry about it. Let just dance." Sora then took Riku's hand and dragged him out on the floor and Riku stood there dazed but only for a moment. Then he joined Sora in enjoying the music. While Roxas stood dazed wondering when Sora got so bold. Then Roxas looked at his watch and his heart stopped. And time froze. 10:00. Part of his brain shut down.

"_**Stop! Hammer time, Every time you see me, that Hammer's just so hype ,I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic ,Now why would I ever stop doing this,"**_

Roxas stormed forward with the time echoing in his head. And his mind was saying _Get to your room lock you door protect Sora._ Any thought's about anything else was gone thoughts of Sora and Riku thoughts of Axel even thoughts of Cloud. Which everyone would regret latter. But his promise to always protect sweet Sora kept echoing in his head as well as how many time's he had failed at that promise like last night.

Roxas pushed through the crowds faster harder weaving his way through knocking a few people down. He heard them cry out but I didn't register. He could hear Sora now he had to get him to safety. "I may be a good dancer but I'm also a good singer."

"Really I like to play the guitar."

"Wow that is so…"

Roxas came up locking his hand around Sora's wrist, "We have to go…_NOW!"_ Roxas's body slightly shock as he incised the word now. But all Sora could do was stare in confusion, Roxas had just interrupted his chat with Riku as to why he didn't know but he didn't find it very fair even if life wasn't fair why couldn't he have this moment.

"Why I don't want to go Ro." Roxas's face became more urgent but Sora refused to budge not knowing what had him so worried all of the sudden.

"It's like past 10:00, So we need to go right now!" All of the color pulled out of Sora's face as he realized why Roxas was suddenly so urgent. He and Roxas took off with out even a thought of saying goodbye to Riku, Sora couldn't even think now his body had gone numb.

Riku stood there very confused at the events when he spotted Aeris and Cloud still dancing. _Why do they have to leave if Cloud doesn't?_ Riku spun on his heals and headed toward Aeris and Cloud. Hopping to find out what the hell just happened.

"_**With others makin' records that just don't hit ,I toured around the world from London to The Bay ,It's Hammer go Hammer MC Hammer Yo Hammer and the rest can go and play, Can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)"**_

Roxas and Sora came in the door as quietly as possible hopping they would not be seen and could sneak up to their room unnoticed. But Sora was sure that their dad could hear his heart racing.

"Where the Fuck have you been?" There father said standing now in front of them Roxas could hear Sora whimpering in fear behind him.

"I was walking with Sora around the town."

"Oh how nice you and your brother were walking around and I come home to no supper."

Roxas couldn't help himself muttering so quiet that he thought his dad wouldn't hear. "You could have easily made your own supper."

Little did he know his dad would hear him loud and clear. "DID YOU JUST SAS ME BOY!? I think we need a little reminder of who is in charge here." Roxas gulped Sora whimpered as the devil moved forward and thrust Sora into the closet hard locking the door behind him. "You had a lesson last night so we won't need your interruptions."

Sora screamed for Roxas to run as he banged his fist against the door and kicked it as hard as he could to try and save his brother, from what he had endured last night. Sora had a feeling that this would be much worse.

But Roxas stood there fear evident on his face. He was in for it now but at least Sora was safe, so he could take it. He could take it. His fathers hand was now tight around his neck as he lifted Roxas into the air. Roxas's hands trying to pry off his fathers as he struggled in the air. Then he was flung across the room his head colliding with a chair sending him into a spin. He landed on the floor lying on his side but continued to slide till he impacted with the wall. Roxas knew he wasn't crying right? So why did it feel like tears were falling. If he cried dad would make it worse he always did. _Stop crying_. But it felt very different from a tear he didn't know why.

The devil moved over and began to repeatedly kick him in the stomach. Roxas knew he couldn't take much more as he coughed. _Cloud help me please._

"_**Can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Can't touch this (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Yeah, Can't touch this, I told you, can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Too hype can't touch this,"**_

Cloud ran home as fast as he could the world blurring around him. He was very worried by what Riku said, but that sickening feeling got worse the closer he got to home. Once he reached home he saw his dad's car in the driveway, and his heart stopped. His fears were correct.

Cloud burst though the door and he saw his dad kicking Roxas. "Stop!" Cloud cried leaping forward in an attempt to stop his father. He simply caught Clouds wrist and threw him toward the table. Cloud could feel his head collide with the corner of the table

"Humph! That is enough for today." He smirked walking up to his room to go to bed.

Cloud groaned his head was throbbing and he could see Roxas coughing up a red liquid then attempting to wipe it away. _Is it really red oh God?_ Cloud stood a little wobbly and he moved over picking up Roxas who looked like he was no more that a lump in the corner. Roxas cried out in pain as Cloud moved him but then he muttered, "Sora…uhh… closet…"

"Shhh its ok I'm here now Ro I'll get So and we'll get you bandaged up. Ok." Cloud said attempting to soothe his little brother. Cloud saw what he thought was tear drop's running down Roxas's face and he went to whip them away. But the liquid he felt was warm and sticky. _Blood._

He moved to the closet and unlocked it letting Sora out. Soras had kicked the door till splinters came off the door and into his feat and his hand's were raw from beating on the door, his nails were completely gone from him trying to claw his way out. Sora had passed out cold. Cloud finally let the tears fall as he left his brothers there on some coats to get them both a much needed first aid kit. Once again Cloud contemplating suicide because he could never protect anyone he loved not Roxas, not Sora, not her…not even mom.

But for now that would have to wait, he could kill himself tomorrow; right now he needed to help his little brothers. _Sorry Roxas, sorry Sora…sorry…sorry Mom._

Though two were passed out and having nightmares the three brothers were thinking the same thing as they shook and sobbed throughout the night. _Get me out of here, please some one save me!_

"_**Get me outta here, you can't touch this (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)"**_

feet flew at the speed of light- I swear this is how fast your feet has to go on challenge.

Ok well that is chapter two. Some of it was hard to write because I was afraid you might get board. That was some of the party scenes so I worked really hard on them and I hope you liked the fluff. The abuse scenes were surprisingly easy. Is that sad? Well um I think the next chapter will be called…It only Hurts when I'm Breathing. I really hope it was good please tell me I will continue to update no matter what because I know this story has people who like it but… I need inspiration to write and that is people telling me what they think good or bad. So hit that purple button and tell me what you think. And you will…get a video of Sora and Roxas doing DDR. Or you could have my list of nick names people have or will have and I'll make up some fun ones that I might not use but they might just but funny. But you have to tell me what you think and if you want them or I won't go to the trouble. So please make me happy. Review.


	3. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing

**A/N** Ok here is the deal. I love writing this story and will never give up. However I will no longer update until I have at least 3 reviews. You have been forewarned. And thank you sooo much to the 4 reviewers. And the reason it took me so long to update is during school I had a play and other things going on that took up to much of my time then I had really bad writers block. I hope to get the next chapter up quicker. But I have no guarantees. This chapter is dedicated to kyoudragon (the first one to review), Chibi-Koibito (the best older sister ever), The Little Admiral (the best, best friend who was also nice enough to check for grammatical errors and tell me if this chapter is crap and reviewed twice in one chapter...and then once in another...GO YOU!), and last but defiantly not least is keybladeninja (who's short but sweet review got rid of my writers block...I HEART YOU! YOU SHOULD BE A DOCTOR! You get rid of dreaded diseases. Find the cure for me would you? Evil writer's block...). Anyway enjoy this chapter and PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! I _love_ reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so damn it stop asking. And I also don't own It only Hurts when I'm breathing it is owned by Shania Twain. They both have more money than I will ever see so I don't think I will own them anytime soon.

**Warning**The warning has changed a little (not like it matters anyway since the story is already rated M but…) instead of language, violence, abuse, occasional drugs, and suggestive situations it is language, violence, abuse, drug usage, suggestive situations, and possible suicide and or attempts. If anyone cares.

_**As the Crimson Tears Fall**_

_Chapter three- It only Hurts when I'm breathing_

"_**Hope life's been good to you since you've been gone I'm doing fine now- I've finally moved on It's not so bad- I'm not that sad,"**_

Cloud sighed exhausted as he locked his bedroom door and looked over to his little brothers crying and shaking in there sleep. He saw Roxas unconsciously reach out and pull his older sibling into a hug in an attempt to comfort him in his sleep. Cloud let the tears free fall. How could he have failed again?

_Mom, why did you leave us here with him? Sora and Roxas are so scared and there is nothing I can do, I'm not you._ _Sora need's you so bad._ Then it hit Cloud he knew it was hidden here somewhere. And it was perfect for tomorrow.

Cloud pulled up the floor boards in the closet and found two boxes from the floor each one addressed to one of the twins from there mom. Cloud knew each gift and the day she had given them to him still vivid in his mind.

"**Cloud honey." His mom said her rare and beautiful smile on her face.**

"**Yes mom?" Cloud acknowledged running into his mother's arms. **

"**I have some things for you." Cloud looked up at his mom and reluctantly moved out of her arms so he could see what she had. She handed him the gifs for Sora and Roxas specifying which went to whom. Then she handed Cloud a ring. "It was my wedding ring to the man I loved. I love him still to this day." Cloud looked slightly confused. **

"**But you're wearing your wedding ring. And if it is so important why give it to me?"**

**She let out a soft giggle and hugged him. "I want to. Besides each of these have a special significance. I want you to give this to the girl you decide to spend the rest of your life with."**

"**But mom that is not for years to come why give it to me now?" She smiled and ruffled his hair something only she was ever (and as far as Cloud is concerned ever will be) aloud to do that.**

"**I won't be around forever I needed you to know who this stuff is to go to before I die." Cloud found this strange but didn't press the matter as he failed to truly notice a sad smile fall across his moms face. "The gifts I have for your brothers are not to go to them till you think they are ready. They will help uncover the story."**

Cloud hated himself for never pressing the matter. If only he knew then what he knew today, he would have given her a big hug and made her swear never to leave and told her how much he loved her, because after that day Cloud never saw his mom again, but Sora did, and it haunted him to this day.

Cloud shook his head as if to erase any thoughts of that and slipped the boxes in his sock drawer. He set his alarm for 4:00 two hours away and lay down in bed with his brothers. Cloud wrapped his arm around his brothers to let them know they were safe and their shaking slowed. A little… Cloud's dream's weren't all to disturbing just hard to bear.

"_Hey there sunshine." Cloud's mom giggled as she hugged her oldest son. "How have you been?"_

_Cloud felt happy in his mom's arms but in his heart he knew this was only a dream. "Fine." Cloud mumbled his voice cracking._

_His mom sighed and held him closer. "And the Twins?" Cloud just couldn't bring himself to answer. Luckily she did for him. "Sort of. Cloud the twins are were too young to remember. Do you remember?"_

"_Remember what?"_

"_I love you Cloud I hope I can speak to you soon." She walked off and held hands with a little blond haired girl that had been sitting hidden in the corner._

"_Mom wait please don't go. Don't leave me. Mom._** MOM!**"

Cloud woke himself from his sleep as he screamed for his mom. Then his alarm clock beeped 4:00. He knew that girl that had hidden herself during the dream he just couldn't place her. And he didn't even know why he hated himself for it. But right now he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Cloud slipped away from his brothers and changed his clothes before searching for some for his brothers. He then pulled the gifts out of his draw and slipped them under the bed. 4:30. "Sora, Roxas time to wake up. Come on you guys its 4:30. Wakey wakey!"

"Cloud why are you so cheerful this morning? Man you must have hit your head harder than I thought." Roxas grumbled.

Cloud just sighed and shook his head. He knew it wouldn't be easy to make Roxas forget the acing pain in his stomach. But Cloud would try as hard as he could. They had to be happy today. "You'll see in a minute now come on up and atom, lets get you into some clean clothes." After the twins changed Cloud sat them down on his bed. "Now close you eyes." He told them softly. Roxas somewhat reluctantly closed his eyes after Sora's had snapped shut.

Cloud reached under his bed and pulled out the gifts he had hidden there this morning. "Can I open them yet?" Sora cried excitement in his voice.

"Not yet." Cloud replied placing each of there gifts in front of them. "Ok now." As both of their eyes snapped open Cloud yelled, "HAPPY BITRDAY SORA, ROXAS!"

Sora and Roxas's eyes bulged and their happiness was held inside, "Cloud how could you afford to get us gifts!"

"Well…" Clod looked sad and slightly bowed his head, "Mom told me to give these to you when you were both ready."

They sat there in silence for a while all three remembering their mother, while Cloud and Roxas prayed Sora would be alright thinking about her to long. "Well they have waited a long time to be opened so let's go!" Sora said as he slowly opened what his mother left behind. Roxas sat there in amazement. "OH MY GOD! It's amazing." Sora cried as he pulled out a silver chain necklace with a silver crown on the end. It gleamed in the sunlight as he stroked it lovingly.

"Here I go." Roxas unenthusiastically, he wished he had opened his gift the same time as Sora. If Sora got that he figured he would get the same thing his mother loved it when they matched. Once he ripped open the box the surprise was evident on his face. On a long golden chain sat a very unusual looking key.

"Mom called that key Oathkeeper and the crown necklace King of my Heart. The ring she gave me is known as the Ring of Hope. She wanted us to have them."

"Let's go to school already!" Sora said slipping the necklace over his head Roxas following the example.

"_**I'm not surprised just how well I survived I'm over the worst, and I feel so alive I can't complain- I'm free again,"**_

Sora sat there trying to block out any thoughts of his mom's death and listen to the teacher. He had gotten a lot better at it than he use to be. He had to do this, it hurt to think about his mom. It hurt to remember that day.

But he did every second was still vivid in his mind he felt his heartache he closed his eyes trying to stop thinking. Sora was now surrounded in the darkness then all the sudden it was red all around. In front of him behind him on his hands and in his hair, Sora's heart felt as if it were being ripped into pieces, he wanted to scream. He stood up and slipped out of the room. No one noticed him slip out except one.

Riku stood in his seat and the whole room turned to face him. "Mr. Tuddle may I use the restroom?"

"I suppose." Riku jumped out into the hallway and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Sora crying.

"Oh my God are you ok Sora?" Riku asked putting his arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Riku." Sora sobbed tears streaming down his face he looked up at Riku with sad eyes.

"Sora are you alright?" Sora didn't respond he just buried his head on Riku's shoulder and cried.

_Come on Sora what will he think of you if you cry and don't tell him why._ Sora keep telling himself that but he couldn't stop crying. And he found he rather liked Riku's shoulder. For some reason Riku made Sora feel alive and he hadn't felt that way in a long time._ Maybe I can stay like this for a little bit longer._

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora and gave him a big hug. He didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was. Riku knew Sora wasn't ready to tell him yet but when he was Riku would be here to listen.

"_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing,"**_

It was just one of those days where Sora was so out of it that he didn't even notice Roxas skipping class. And it was one of those days where you can't really think straight because you are in so much pain. So naturally on one of these days Roxas didn't care that he was alone.

Roxas sighed and pulled out a cigarette he placed it in his mouth and stared out at the horizon for a few minutes before pulling out his lighter. He reached his arm up flicking the switch to light his cigarette, in this motion you could see the bottom of a very secret tattoo peeking out from his sleeve. For once he ignored it and continued to try and light the cigarette. He tried angrily for a while before chucking the apparently empty lighter into the bushes.

Roxas let out a frustrated groan. "Here." A very familiar voice said bringing a lighter up to the cigarette and lighting it. "May I join you?"

"It's not like I own this spot Axel." Roxas said passing an amused glance at Axel.

"Well yeah I know but I thought I would…because…oh hell like I fucking know why I asked."

Roxas let out an amused chuckle escape his lips as he removed the cigarette from his mouth. Roxas stared at Axel out of the corner of his eye admiring how Axel looked. Something he would never admit to…

Axel could feel eyes on him so he turned his head. That is when he saw them little burse marks on Roxas's neck small enough to of come for someone's hand. Axel opened his mouth to ask about it, and ask if Roxas was ok or ask how he got those bruises in the first place. But then Roxas fell to the ground coughing.

"Are you ok Roxas?" Axel said kneeling next to Roxas and grasping Roxas's open hand.

"Yeah." Roxas said after the coughing had subsided however he refused to look at Axel. He didn't pull his hand out of Axel's or anything he just sat there looking away his other hand still near his mouth. But Axel tried to look at his face to make sure Roxas wasn't lying because it didn't sound true to him for some reason.

But Roxas wouldn't let him see. Instead he stood up and started to walk away never removing his hand from his face. "I've got to go you should too, it will be crossing period soon." He mumbled moving around the corner.

Only after he was out of Axel's sight did he move his hand down and wipe the blood from his hand on the grass. Every last part of him ached but the worst part was that every time he took a breath his stomach wanted to throw up blood.

Roxas was to busy wondering how much his fathers kicking had wounded him internally to see the group of people approach Axel and beckon him away from school. Axel cast one last glance to where Roxas had ran off towards then followed the group with out a hint of hesitation.

"_**My heart only breaks when it's beating,"**_

Cloud knew better he really did. But today he just didn't care. _Where am I going to need Soc. Studies in real life anyway?_ But then again it might be good to know where he was going. But he didn't he was just going where his feet tolled him.

He spotted a few other kids who were skipping class at the park. But he ignored them and rounded the corner into downtown and all the sudden he knew exactly where he was going. He tried and tried but it was in vain, he just couldn't seem to turn his feet.

He saw that same little blond haired girl from his dream with his mom run past the gate. Then it hit him hard as a tone of bricks. Cloud could place her ghostly figure now. He knew where he was, and he knew who she was. He was in the graveyard going to see his mom and the girl his little sister's grave. She was so young when she died, that none of them liked to talk about her, or how she died.

Cloud knew he couldn't see those graves, he just wasn't ready yet. He felt sick and ready to die just thinking about them.

Cloud was shaking violently when he felt a delicate hand grip his wrist. "Hey there Cloud. Do you want to help me?" the voice said.

Cloud turned to see Aeris standing before him. "I was on my way to bring the food from the schools food drive to the back pantry."

"Um…well…sure." _Thank you Aeris you truly are my guardian angel you saved me again._ Cloud thought to himself. She really was his guardian angel though he would probably deny that. Cloud had always believed at some time in your life God will send you a guardian angel. Even he had a right to one. And he knew it just had to be her, she was his savior.

"Are you ok Cloud? You seem really pail." She said walking away from cemetery entrance.

"Yes Aeris, I'm fine." Cloud said giving a slight smile as he left the heartache of his family's loss to rest for a little while longer as he followed Aeris.

"_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming,"**_

Roxas slipped back into class and found the Sora and Riku were nowhere to be seen. He found this very strange for Sora. So he stayed near the back of the room until class let out 2 minutes latter, then he began to search the halls. He searched past crossing period and into the next class when he tried the bathroom. He opened the door and heard a voice so he quickly slipped into the shadows.

"Yeah umm well I don't see my _dad_ that much and my mom…she…umm…died…a few years ago." Sora said and his voice when he said dad did not go unnoticed by Riku. But he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry." Riku said when he saw the pain in Sora's eyes at mentioning his mom.

"I'd like to say 'it's ok' but it really isn't." Sora responded there was a long silence before he spoke up again. "So what about your family Riku?"

"Well my parents are actors so they aren't home much. But they keep good tabs on me and my brother Sephiroth." No one had seen Roxas yet so nether of them saw him twitch at the name. "And I mean a really close eye on us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know you heard the other day in the hall my brother screaming about how he doesn't do drugs?"

_Damn right he doesn't do them he sells them murderous bastard. _Roxas thought to himself.

"Yeah I remember they found out he was under the influence and brought him in right?" Sora responded as Roxas found a smirk forming on his face.

"Yep and by this morning mom and dad paid his bail."

_Of course they always let the guilty go and the innocent rot in jail._ Roxas thought rolling his eyes.

"Wow that was fast."

Roxas sighed and left them to talk as he headed for class.

"Yeah it was really fast but that is my parents for you." Riku thought aloud. "Hey Sora?"

"Yeah what?"

"Have you ever had a dream?"

"Of course why do you ask?"

"What was it?"

Sora sat there for a moment before he decided he would answer. "Well it was that all of my family could live happily together all of us be happy all the time." _But I know that will never happen because mom and Cat are dead and besides Roxas and Cloud they are the only family I have._

"A beautiful dream for a beautiful person." Riku said grabbing Sora's hand.

"_**So, I hold my breath- to forget,"**_

When Roxas got to class he half expected to see Axel in his chair but he didn't; he was gone. Roxas was so busy staring at Axel's empty chair to watch where he was going and he slipped on a chair leg and tore his shirt sleeve. Reveling a tattoo of a distinct roman numeral XIII.

It was moments like this that Roxas loved being invisible as he bolted from the room. He ran down the hall trying to stop the memories it wasn't working all it was doing was scrambling them.

"_I don't trust them Roxas."_

"_I'll be fine mom-"_

"_This is your first assignment-"_

"_Ok this may hurt a little-"_

"_Holy shit run son's of bitches' run-"_

"_Hey there Seph we have another order for you-"_

"_What are you guys doing? You're going to hurt her! That could kill her, what are you doing?" __**Bang**__ "Oh my god someone call an ambulance some one help help HELP!-"_

"_No matter where you go or what you do you can never fully leave us you are one of us now.-"_

"_You better watch out Roxas we know where she gets them if you betray us we'll-"_

"_You better watch out for your family Roxas-"_

"_Don't make your situation worse Roxas-"_

"_Roxas-"_

"_Roxas-"_

"_Roxas-"_

"_Roxas! Help me! I'm scared Roxas-"_

Roxas made it all the way to the park where he passed-out cold on the grass.

"_**Don't think I'm lyin' 'round crying' at night there's no need to worry, I'm really alright I've never looked back- as a matter of fact,"**_

Cloud and Aeris were leaving the back closet and heading back to school when Aeris suggested they take the long way because they weren't expecting them back at school for a little longer.

As they were gossiping about nothing in general Cloud abruptly stopped and his blood ran cold. There passed-out cold on the ground was Roxas. "ROXAS!" He screamed running over to his little brother and held him in his arms.

"OH MY GOD! I'LL CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Aeris cried. Cloud flinched about what the hospital might ask but he knew his little brother needed help and he needed it fast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few hours after they arrived at the hospital Roxas had finally woke-up and they were allowing Cloud and Sora in to see him. "My god Roxas are you alright!" Sora yelled running in to see his twin brother flinging his arm's around him.

"Yeah I'm fine Sora I just…can't seem to run from the voices." Sora pulled away and gave his little brother a pained look but could not do anything more. "What did the doctors say?"

"You're bleeding internally." Cloud said emotion actually leaking into his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "There going to keep you here so they can monitor it until they are sure that it has stopped. They already did surgery."

"How are we going to pay?" Roxas mumbled there dad sure wasn't going to pay.

About that time Aeris rounded the corner off from visiting the nursing home where her great aunt was. "Don't you worry about that Roxas just worry about getting better, hey you know what I could pay for it."

"No Aeris I couldn't let you do that you have done enough for us already." Cloud yelled.

"No it is no problem really." She said smiling that smile that made Cloud say yes every time (and she knew it would).

After they left, Roxas fell asleep and dreamed of his mother and Cat. The good time's and the bad a small tear feel from his face when he awoke but nothing more for the most part he felt what Sora normally did numb.

But instead of dwelling on it he tried to shake the feeling because for the first time in a long time he had a reason to look forward to tomorrow. Even if he didn't yet realize what there was something about Axel that him ready to face the day as long as he knew that he would see Axel again.

"_**And it only hurts when I'm breathing,"**_

It hurt to breath as Sora sat there sobbing for over an hour. He felt so guilty for not being there for Roxas when he needed him. He was to busy being selfish and talking about nothing with Riku that he hadn't seen Roxas scene that morning and now Roxas was in the hospital for his birthday.

He had even known that Roxas was in some form of discomfort but he didn't go to check on him. _Roxas would have checked on me_. And knowing that made him feel even worse Sora couldn't help but feel that without even trying he always ended up making the people around him miserable. Just like his mom.

Sora heard the door slam and flinched before rolling under his bed. He lay under there and tried to steady his breathing as he herd his father coming upstairs. He would not be happy about Roxas so he would want to take it out on Sora. Then tell Sora and Cloud he wasn't paying the bill.

The door slammed open and Sora held his breath he heard the footsteps and soon saw his father's shoes next to his bead. Sora's heart was not only pounding executively hard but it was in his throat. Sora closed his eyes and silently prayed that his dad would not look under his bed for him.

His father paraded around the room, trashing the room searching for him and something he could take and steal. Sora silently thanked the Lord he had worn his mother's necklace and worn it under his shirt. His father was close and he was growing frustrated he flipped Sora's nightstand and Sora could hear the things in it and on it breaking.

His father then moved to Roxas's side of the room thoroughly trashing it as well. Then he stormed to the center of the room between the two beds where he kicked at the carpet. "I know you're in here come out. Or else I'll do something worse than teaching you a lesson." Sora flinched but stayed hidden. "Fine then I'll just leave you a little present."

Sora heard a flicking sound and a couple of splats and a clank then his dad left the room through the door to Clouds room. Daring to look in the center of the room Sora saw it on the floor his fathers pocket knife and a big pile of blood. Sora's breathing stopped his head shut down and Sora passed out hidden under his bed.

"_**My heart only breaks when it's beating,"**_

Cloud came home from looking for a job and sat outside till he saw his father pull out of the driveway. Then Cloud headed into the house. Job hunting wasn't easy but he needed that money. Cloud hadn't yet shared his plan with his brothers but in one year he would be leaving for collage and he would be old enough to get custody of his little brothers.

Cloud entered the house that held that ere silence it that it normally held when there father was home. But Cloud knew there dad wasn't because he had watched him leave himself. He climbed the stairs lessening to them creak and groan under his feet. When he entered his room he dropped his stuff in shock. His nightstand flipped over the stuff from his closet located all over the room, pictures broken, and books ripped up all together his room looked like a crime scene. But worst of all the door to his brother's room was open and Cloud could see the room was in just a bad a shape as his.

Cloud ran through the door into their room yelling, "Sora. SORA? SORA ARE YOU ALLRIGHT? SORA ARE YOU HERE ANSWER ME! SORA!" When there was no response Cloud ran further into the room searching for a clue of where his little brother was.

But Cloud froze mid-step after living in this house this long he did he would always know that smell, blood. Looking at the floor he saw his fathers pocket knife and a pool of blood. If Sora saw it Cloud knew he would or did pass out. His breath hiccupped and the room spun.

Cloud ran to the bathroom to find something to clean it up and small bucket of water to use to wake up Sora. Running back into the room he cleaned up the blood and searched until he found his younger brother under his bed and pulled him out then dumping the bucket over Sora's head.

"Sora are you alright?" Cloud called out to him as his little brother slowly came around.

"I….think….so." Sora's breath was labored. Up until this point Cloud had only been panicked and not blaming himself because he was pretty sure the moment he saw his room his heart stopped beating. But now that Sora spoke with so much pain Cloud's heart was beating again and he could feel whatever was left of it break.

"_**My dreams only die when I'm dreaming,"**_

Roxas woke up with a gasp. He knew Sora was in pain and there was nothing he could do he was trapped in this stupid hospital. He couldn't even comfort his twin.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Maybe just maybe he had been wrong about his brother being in pain maybe they were both here to see him. _Oh please let that be true._

Roxas held his breath in anticipation. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest there in the doorway stood Axel. "A-axel what are y-you doing here?" Roxas sputtered in confusion.

"Well I umm…" Axel had moved his hand from his side to behind his head and was scratching the back of his head in a somewhat nervous manner. "Well I was talking with Riku who had spoken with Aeris and umm…I…just wanted to… see if you were ok."

"You were worried about me?" Roxas questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No, no of course not…ok maybe a little, I mean we are friends after all."

"So would you like to sit down, or are you going to stand in the doorway until the nurses kick you out?" Axel didn't hesitate he grabbed the chair next to Roxas's hospital bed.

After a little while Axel asked, "Does this have to do with your coughing spell this morning?" Roxas tensed but if Axel noticed he pretended he didn't. "Or something else?"

Roxas moved his head to stare out the window but didn't respond. Once again footsteps echoed down the hall. Then there stood the doctor. "Hello my name is Dr. Bentley. Roxas I have a few questions I would like to ask."

_Not good._ "Whatever." He replied still staring out the window his face remaining neutral while inside he was scared to death _I knew this would happen_.

"Now all over your body we found some cuts and bruises and in addition to your internal bleeding we found a couple broken ribs. Would you mind explaining how you got hurt?" Axel's face turned for shock to concerned it was obvious he wanted to know how Roxas was hurt that bad as well.

Roxas thanked the Lord that he was a good liar then he asked forgiveness because he was about to lie. He looked back from the window and looked the doctor in the eye and made sure not to fidget with anything. "Well I thought man what a beautiful day. How can you stay in school on such a wonderful day? So I decided I would skip class. So I walked around hidden on campus for a class period doing whatever even ran into a friend doing the same. When I left the friend I thought I would head to class but I really hate Grammar so I decided I would just go for a walk in the park. But then these guys came up to me and surrounded me I don't know if they were looking for my wallet or a guy to pick on but they stared to beat me up. Then I passed out and woke up here."

The doctor and Axel blinked the doctor figured if it had that much detail he wouldn't be lying right? And is sounded like Roxas to Axel, well some of it sounded a little iffy to Axel but why would Roxas lie at a time like this? "Umm ok thank you for your time." The doctor replied as she walked out of the room leaving the two boys' alone. Then she went and wrote his story in the records.

"_**So, I hold my breath- to forget, it only hurts when I breathe,"**_

Aeris flopped down on her bed and starred at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't get the brothers out of her head. She had been wondering ever since they took Roxas to the hospital what could have happened to him. Or why Cloud had flinched when she said she was going to call an ambulance.

"Honey we're home. Honey? Aeris babe are you here?" Aeris's mom called. Sitting up she pushed those thought aside. Slipping her feet on the floor she headed downstairs only to find her mom franticly searching for her.

"I'm right here mom." She yawned suddenly aware of the day's effects on her.

Her mom turned her long hair flowing freely across her purple dress. "Oh good you are home." Here face seemed relived as if she was frightened.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Oh well, at work today I heard that there was a kid in high school who was apparently attacked by a gang in the park this afternoon." Aeris stiffened. _Could she be talking about Roxas? Is that what happened to him?_ "And one of the nurses had mentioned seeing you today and I was afraid that it might have been you."

"No I was there because my friend's little brother was found passed out in the park so I went with there with him. I had wondered what had happened to Roxas but I had no idea it was that…"

Around that time Aeris's dad came in and asked if anyone would help him with the grocery's or would he have to carry all twenty bags by himself. Aeris giggled and went out to the car helping her dad to carry in all the bags.

Once all the bags were in there kitchen they all sat around the table drinking some lemonade discussing their days. About an hour into the conversation though Aeris's mom got a happy yet annoyed look on her face then said, "Aeris honey we have a couple people a few states away that need a couple of heart doctors so we will be leaving for a little while. Do you want to stay home alone or come with us?"

Aeris knew that her mom and dad were hoping she would come so they could still be together as a family and she always enjoyed helping them but Aeris just knew she was needed here. "Sorry Mom but like I said before Roxas is in the hospital and it is really hard on both his brothers so I want to be here for Cloud, maybe I could go some other time."

Her dad nodded and headed off to pack but her mom noticed something in her daughter's eyes. "So you like this Cloud boy don't you." Aeris did a spit take her lemonade flying across the table as a strong blush flew across her face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Mmm, no, I've never looked back- as a matter of fact, And it only hurts when I'm breathing my heart only breaks when it's beating my dreams only die when I'm dreaming So, I hold my breath- to forget,"**_

Cloud opened his eyes as he heard a car door slam. Looking around the room he remembered that he had stayed with Sora after there dad had trashed both there rooms. Hearing the front door slam and feet slamming ageist the steps as they trudged upstairs Cloud jumped up from his bed and made sure he had locked the door to the twin's room. About that time the doorknob stared to jiggle. Remembering it was Saturday he knew his dad was going to be very pissed if none of them went shopping and must be looking for Sora to go.

Under that sort of pressure Sora always seemed to buy the wrong thing and get into trouble. But Cloud knew there was only one way his dad would give up. He tiptoed into his adjoined room and closed the door behind him then he slipped out into the hall and locked that door behind him. "What's up dad?"

"What's up you kids are so damn lazy that you sleep in till 7:00 in the morning! And no one has even gone shopping yet." The devil snatched Cloud's right arm and dug his fingernail digging into his son's flesh. "I want everything on that list in this house by 11:00 and lunch ready by 12:00. Is that understood?"

Cloud's arm was screaming in pain and the blood had stopped it circulation to his hand and he just nodded as the man continued. "You better. I don't ask much of you just that you do everything I say. Now that we understand each other get your ass moving." And with that he shoved Cloud down the stairs.

Cloud's head whacked ageist the stairs and banister. Cloud knew he needed to pull his arms in during his fall so he pulled them in but not before feeling a sharp pain like some one had stuck a knife in his right arm and pulled it toward his body he tried and failed to stop a blood curdling scream. Then with a loud crash he lay sprawled out on floor. He looked over to his right arm and saw blood oozing out of not only the wounds from his fathers fingernails but a long gash in his arm that went from a few inches blow his wrist to past his elbow.

He stood up and went to the bathroom to bandage up his arm. Once in the bathroom he ran some water on. Doing so made him flinch and hiss in pain. He then reached under the sink and pulled out a lot of gauss and wrapped his arm it would have to do for now he didn't have much time.

Exiting the bathroom he went to the kitchen and took the list off the fridge and exited through the side door, and then he took off on a run for the store. Cloud had always loved running he felt safe when he ran. Not to mention how fast he was he would have been a track star if it weren't for all the shit in his life. I mean how could he explain the cuts on his body or if out of seemingly nowhere he would start to limp. He couldn't risk something like that. Besides if he were away at meets the twins would have to take care of themselves or worse stay home with dad. Cloud picked up the pace the buildings were blurring together.

By now Cloud knew that his life was nothing but sacrifice. He knew that he would give anything and everything for his little brothers. He would take as much pain for them as he could. It's not like Cloud minded pain in fact some times he loved pain. _It tells you you're alive._ _But then again being alive isn't always the best thing. _He thought. And only he knew that proof of his strange feeling's lay in the crisscross cuts and scars on his left arm.

Cloud stopped in front of **Bill's Grocery Store**. He took a deep breath and held it willing all of those thoughts to leave his head. Then he let out his breath and tried to regain it after a good session of running then he headed inside.

"_**(It only hurts) Hurts when I'm breathing,"**_

Sora opened his eyes and heard banging and his older brothers scream of extreme pain. He flew to the door only to realize Cloud had locked him in probably to keep him away from his dad.

Sora then made a mad dash for the adjoining door to find it unlocked however once he made it into Cloud's room he found that his brother had looked him in that way as well. He knew Sora would try and help him.

For all Sora knew Cloud could be lying broken on the floor. Sora's legs gave out and he sat there crying his whole body shaking with each sob. He cried and cried until it hurt to breath. He stopped sobbing and tried to regain his breath once he had he got up and stared to clean Cloud's room the tears still falling from his face but silently now.

First he picked up all Clouds cloths and put them back in his closet, then he flipped Cloud's night stand back up. Then he gathered all the book's and pages together and put them in a stack. Sora knew seeing how this wasn't the first time this had happened that once Cloud and Roxas were both home all three of the brothers would lock themselves in there room's and have a little…bonding time I guess you could call it. Where they would sit together in a circle and try and find the book's the pages went into.

Once he had colleted all the books and papers he moved to the pictures and glass. He tossed the glass into a trash can then put the photos in a pile and placed them on Cloud's desk. Then he headed towards Roxas's and his room but stopped mid-step. He had noticed a picture he had all but treasured when it had sat on his mom's dresser. He had wondered what had happened to it.

There on the picture was 5 year old Cat on 9 year old Cloud's shoulder from there her arm's were wrapped around their mom neck, while she and Cloud were kneeling then her arm's were wrapped around Roxas and Sora. They looked so happy then. _Little did we know that that would be the last year of mom's and Cat's life._ And with a fresh set of tears flowing Sora set off to clean his room.

"_**(Heart only breaks) breaks when it's beating,"**_

Roxas stared at the ceiling feeling very nervous. On Saturday's their dad got home from work at 7:00 and didn't leave for work till 3:00 in the afternoon. That meant that he was there for Lunch.

Normally this would be fine as they would make lunch the next day then have it ready to be nuked in the microwave then they would all three get up early and go shopping. Then when he left at 3:00 they would be able to safely leave there room and they would either have a movie or game night.

But Roxas was positive they hadn't pulled off that schedule like normal. Because if they had they would have visited him when they went shopping, he just knew something had gone wrong. But there was nothing he could do for his brothers. He was trapped here like he was in a prison.

So all he could do was sit and pray that his brothers would be ok. But in his heart somehow he knew that it was too late for that, something was already terribly wrong.

Hearing footsteps he looked at the door hopefully. _MY BROTHERS…or maybe it is Axel again._

But when he looked at the door he could feel the life drain out of him _OH DEAR GOD NO! NOT…_

"_**(Dream only die) Die when I'm dreaming,"**_

Cloud turned off the stove and placed to food next to his father. Who had tolled Cloud to fix only enough for one person. Cloud had a pretty good idea what his punishment was for being late with the groceries.

"Take the seat across from me." He said it like a request but Cloud knew it was an order and did so. The man took the meal that Cloud cooked and ate it all right in front of a famished Cloud that hadn't eaten since yesterday making him watch on purpose.

But Cloud knew the worst was yet to come. When the devil had finished eating he still held his fork in his hand and began to lecture his oldest son on what a worthless piece of shit he was, "You cant even cook right this meal tasted like dog shit cant you do better! How worthless can a person get?"

Cloud couldn't help it he knew he would get it worse if he did, but he stared to cry anyway. With Cloud's tears the man stopped his lecture and jabbed his fork into his son's hand.

Cloud let out a scream of pain that grew louder as the man fast and forcefully removed the said fork. Cloud bent his head forward and grasped his hand trying to stop the tears. His dad however still saw them and threw a glass plate at his son's head. "You dare call yourself a man let alone my son and you cry."

He was angry now he flew up from his chair and punched Cloud in the stomach so hard blood flew from his mouth. Cloud slid across the floor and slammed into the wall. The man kicked Cloud in the stomach until he lay as a heap on the floor. Then he grasp Cloud's right arm, on top of his gash and pulled it behind his back and keep pulling. Cloud knew that the devil wouldn't stop until he had broken his arm and then some.

"_**It only hurts when I breathe."**_

Will Cloud be ok? Who is there to see Roxas? How long will Sora be locked in his room? How did Cat die? How did there mom die? And what is with Roxas's strange memories? What doest that tattoo mean? What is with the gift's from there mom? And who were those people who ran off with Axel? MWAHA HA!! Plot is reveling and I also left you on cliffy's. MA HA HA.

Anyway please people review. And if you don't know what to put try telling me stuff you would like to see happen, ask a question, tell me what you liked, tell me what you didn't like. JUST TELL ME SOMETHING PLEASE! I know I should I mean this story has over 600 hits so I should have more reviews.

Yeah I am too depressed to make something fancy so reviewers get really yummy cookies. Oh and I think the next chapter will be called Break Away...probably.


	4. Somebody Save Me

**A/N****: Some of this is sort of important** Umm. I know I said this would probably be called Break Away but… About a day after I started it as Break Away I decided I would listen to some CD'S that I hadn't listened to in forever and this song was just perfect. So this chapter is Somebody Save Me. **I have a new story out called ****Hearts of Deception ****in case you want to check it out I would really appreciate it. And umm sorry to any Hayner fans I don't hate him really he was just the only person that fit and I know he might be a ****little**** OCC but I need him that way. Larxene is also OCC because I don't really know her character. So she is really OCC but it is fun to have her the way I do so hah! And umm when I go to Cloud it will take up where he left off even though time has passed. This chapter took me longer because I went on vacation and then I had Band Camp and then school started and I was reading Eclipse and I had to take a test to get my white slip, Drivers Ed just sucks, I had a short story for English and so on, so umm yeah. Marching band season is over. I am also writing a story about band. That one should be interesting it will be based on my first year in marching band but with Riku and Sora taking my place and the place of people I know. I will tell you when I finish the prologue. **

**I sill will love reviews for this chapter maybe just as many…maybe more? **Please. Anyway, Thank You to the **14** Reviewers. I love you all.

**Nate River18 **– Yes it was a big Cliffy. By the way you were the first review I got. hands over giant cookie. Thank you so much!

**rikuheartsora** – Cloud wont have to hid it…you'll see if you read on. You were the second reviewer. I appreciate it so out another cookie

**Sweet Little Bumblebee '-'** – I will try but grammatical mistakes seem to be married to me…sigh. Thanks so much for your review I really appreciated it. the cookie dances it's way over

**Emria** – You love it gets teary eyed it makes me so happy to hear this. And I am glad you are glad I updated. I thought that some people just didn't really care if I updated or not but you did. Yay! I'm glad my cliffy keep you interested. I love your evil squirrels on the rampage. The evil squirrels must work with the chickens that took over…Minnesota and Canada the other day. You had the fourth longest review. GO YOU! your cookie jumps for joy

**keybladeninja** – Every thing and more Beams smile from you I felt like I got an award you reviewed two chapters in a row aside from my sister and best friend you are the first to do this. You just know how to make me happy don't you and you don't realize it. Anyway yeah he will end up in the hospital too just not as long. And you really like what I did with Roxas beaming smile brightens. And you are right the person who comes does have to do with his tattoo but it is not Sephiroth…sorry that was a good thought though and it has something to do with Seph it just isn't him. You had the second longest review you are AWSOM! Got it memorized? your cookie does the happy dance till Riku picks it up and takes it to you

**dark-spirit** – intriguing plot and lovely descriptions eyes twinkle with happiness thank cookie is thrown to you like a Frisbee I don't know why it just is

**The Little Admiral** – Wow a wonderful plot line. So you really think I grasp the truth of abuse that is good I was a little worried that it didn't seem realistic enough. And I will always let you know. Do you really think it is powerful and well described? I know you can't eat wheat so you can have Gerard the holy pineapple bow-tie-tie back –sniffles-

**elfanyan** – Wow. Thanks glad to hear you think it is that good. And by all means if it takes a while for me to update spam me in the nicest possible way all you want. It will help me get it up faster. You had the third longest review. your cookie does the disco… I'm running out of creative ways to do this

**dovaly** – I like story's that make me sad also (bet you could never guess that -…sigh…-). Glad you like it! Your cookie sings

**shadowkero** – Thanks for the review! Cookie does the hula in Riku's funky grass skirt

**tr1ckydr1v3r**- Thanks. Cookie tapdances.

**Kira101** – I love stories like this too go fig. A true treasure heart soars! Yes right now it is lacking comic relief but I don't know that might come in latter I'm not to sure. I think there is some in chapter 4 but that could be just me. But I am glad you like it the way it is. " idea is painfully and darkly delicious, like dark chocolate except I can never have enough and no matter how much I take it doesn't hurt my stomach!" this makes me so happy I cant even describe. "a lovely plot and are going through the motions beautifully while also personifying the characters and remaining within character" these quote's from your review just make me so happy. You're words here just made my heart soar. I literally cried myself to sleep in tears of happiness. Your whole review just made me smile and your story I did much more then take a glance at it. It was rather really good but I have already told you this. But I don't know if I am really a talented author. But thanks for thinking that. You had the longest review. Here is my update for you. cookie coated in dark chocolate appears on your text book because freshmen rule the world

**Kashie**- Here's the update. Glad you like it. your cookie knows karaty

**Minako Momiji**- Do you really think its that good. Thanks. Well here is the update. Your cookie's name is Bob

**This chapter is dedicated to all you wonderful reviewers. And a special thank you to keybladeninja, Kira101, The Little Admiral,Emria, and elfanyan. Anyway I'll shut up now and go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer** I would like to thank all the little people who gave me the money to buy Kingdom Hearts and the Song Somebody Save Me…**Alarm Clock Sounds** Damn it!

_**As The Crimson Tears Fall**_

_Chapter- 4 Somebody Save Me_

"_**I feel the wings have broken in your hands,"**_

NOT… Roxas's heart clenched as a blond boy about the same height as he was began striding towards him. Not Hayner.

"Hey there." Hayner said smirking. Roxas stared at him. Hayner was just the way he remembered him. His hair was short, he still wore that stupid knowing smirk, and he still proudly wore a sleeveless shirt reveling his tattoo of the Roman numeral XIII. It made Roxas sick.

"What do you want you bastard?" Roxas spoke with no emotion but Hayner could read the emotions in his eyes he always could.

Hayner smirked. _This will be easier than I thought_. Hayner walked forward and sat on Roxas's bed then leaned in near Roxas's face, "I heard that you passed out and I came to see you."

"NO!"

"No what?"

"No I won't! Nothing you do or say will make me go back to them."

"Oh but Roxey!" Roxas flinched at the name, "You took the oath and you wear the tattoo you can never fully leave us and you know it. Besides don't you want to be with me again?"

"NO. You broke my heart you bastard! Besides I'm finally over it."

"But have you gotten over all your past. Do you plan to never love again I mean would anyone accept you if they knew the truth." Hayner's smirk widened he knew he had hit a soft spot as Roxas closed his eyes in pain. Roxas didn't know why he thought what he did or why it hurt so much. But it felt so real to Roxas the image of Axel. He was clearly discussed and he walked away leaving his life forever. "Murderer."

Roxas even hear it faintly, that voice, that memory._ "Roxas. Help me. I'm scared Roxas." __**Click.**_ And then it was gone but the pain was there.

Roxas felt his heart being torn in two. Hayner slipped something in his hand and wisped in Roxas's ear, "Guess who sends you a little present. If you come back you can always get some more." And with that he stood up and stared to walk out of the room. He stopped only for a moment at the door. "You will come back, one way or another, even if we have to send twenty new recruits, or ten experienced members. You will return to us you don't even have a choice." And then he was gone.

Roxas looked in his hand. He felt half disgusted while the other half screamed at him to roll up his sleeve and stick that needle in his arm. Roxas knew this drug all too well he had it bad way back when, but he had been clean for a long time. But here it was teasing him saying _"just__ do it what will it hurt you have done me so many ways and times all ready. What harm could one more time do?"_

Roxas knew it was true. And he knew he was a fool. Roxas couldn't forget those time's. Back when he not only injected but smoked cocaine. Yes he had become that addicted to this street drug. In that way he guessed he was just like her and would end up joining her in the cemetery.

By now he was having trouble breathing. He could remember the wonderful feeling of pleasure when he had used it before. He started to put it near his skin. Then he remembered the extreme paranoia, and how evasively violent he got when he used it. He had always ended up reminding himself of his dad.

That was why he was able to stop in the first place. And here he was fighting over to take it or not. He hated himself for it. It seemed like hours he went back and forth between the pain and pleasure it had brought him. In reality it was only about two minutes.

He was about ready to hate himself forever and stick it in his arm, that he had somehow prepped without even himself noticing, when he hear a voice in the hall. "Look it's not that big a deal I just want to check up on him got it memorized." A small giggle followed from whoever he was talking to.

But from the first seven words Axel had said from down the hall Roxas had been able to smash the needle on the wall and pulled his sleeve back down. Axel never knowing how he had save Roxas from reliving the worst memory of his life.

"_**I feel the words unspoken inside, and they pull you under,"**_

Sora sat there in his room crying. Cloud's screams of pain and agony had long since stopped but the only thing he heard after that was the opening and closing of doors and a possible siren in the distance but other then that nothing.

In fact Sora couldn't even be sure of those sounds. It was as if Sora's soul had pulled back from the world there was nothing grounding him to reality. A bomb could probably go off and he wouldn't notice. Hell there could be a drive by shouting in his yard people screaming for someone to help and he would just lay there starring off into this dark void. What he needed was something that told him his brother was alive for some reason he just had this sinking feeling that his brother was in danger. But it never came.

There was no Cloud coming in injured, no father screeching for someone to clean up the mess "Cloud" had made. Nothing. And that is what scared Sora the most. When there was no sound it was like the world around you was dead and so it became for him. He had heard the sound of nothingness a lot. The night Cat died, when he saw his mom the last time, and when he had heard about Roxas the other day. Silence was a killer.

Only one of his brothers could pull him back to reality. But neither of them was here with him. The fear keeps coming wrapping around him as if it were a blanket. But defiantly not a comforting blanket, one of those that seem to be suffocating you it was getting harder and harder for him to breath.

Sora was so upset and scared that he didn't even notice the gripping hunger in his stomach. He just curled up in a ball, starred off into space, and wept until he fell asleep.

_Everything around him was pith black Sora was scared but not of what he couldn't see but of what he could hear. It was real he knew it was but all he could do was helplessly listen._

"_Oh god not him. What is that bastard doing here? I won't return I won't in anyway they can't make me I wont…Stupid annoying name…Hell no… Wait Axel don't leave let me explain please…It wasn't my fault I didn't do it…but I didn't stop it either maybe it is true I am, I am a murderer." Roxas's voice echoed through the darkness. Sora knew these were thought running through his brother's head and they certainly weren't happy. Though Sora couldn't decipher what was going on with his brother. All he knew is it had something to do with the dark shadows of his brothers past._

"_Roxas. Help me. I'm scared Roxas." __**Click **__Sora wanted to hurl somehow he knew who that was, and what happened now…why hadn't Roxas mentioned this… was it to painful to even tell his own brother…of course it was. But still._

"_Thank God he is gone but what did he oh dear Lord. I'm clean I wont do it I wont I wont. God it's like it's taunting me…but it made me feel so good…Who am I kidding it made me act like dad…I wont I wont…So why, I mean how is it so close to my… shit……Axel what are you doing here? Why won't my heart slow down?"_

Sora forced his eye's open and inwardly smirking if only a little. He thought his little brother needed some "alone" time. And Roxas had helped him enough just the sound of his voice did wonders.

He sat there alone in the room for a long time but he was thinking happy thoughts. Even after two hours Sora was so preoccupied he didn't hear the door creak open.

"_**And I will give you anything you want, oh you are all I wanted,"**_

There Axel was standing right in his doorway. _Again._ With a blond girl Roxas didn't recognize. A felling shot through Roxas that was something along the lines of jealousy. You could tell just by the way she was smiling that she was close to Axel.

"Hi how are you." Axel said with a worried smile.

"Fine I should be out soon." Roxas replied shooting a glance toward the girl next to him. The girl noticed him looking at her and she squealed.

"OHH! NICE TO MEET YOU MY NAME IS LARXENE." Then she ran up and gave Roxas a hug. And Roxas was of course terrified.

"Yes meet me sister. She suffers from ADD and SKHTSPS." Axel mumbled.

"SKHTSPS?" Roxas asked still in the worlds most scary hug with Axel's sister…_How in the world are they even related let alone siblings? _

"Yes. SKHTSPS it means **sure knows how to scare people shitless**." Larxene just glared at him as she let go of Roxas. However this death glare that could freeze hell over twelve time's didn't seem to bother Axel he just said, "Look something shiny in the hall."

And she stopped glaring and ran out in the hall yelling, "SHINY THING!" Axel just quietly laughed as she ran out of the room.

"Umm." Roxas was confused as hell and Axel thought he looked really cute that way.

_Wait cute? Of all the word's why cute? _"Larxene, you get use to her." Axel stated hoping his voice didn't give away the _now what other word could I have thought war_ going on in his head.

"Right…I don't even see how you are related." When Roxas spoke he looked directly at Axel, but Axel could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

Roxas looked scared and not just by Larxene his eye's looked far off as if gazing in the distance. Suddenly he got the look of not only fear but pain, hatred, and panic as he griped his right arm.

"Are you alright?" Axel was concerned very concerned Roxas on the other hand wished he was wrong but it was like he could feel his brother's emotions. He sure as hell could feel his pain.

"Fine." Roxas said threw gritted teeth. When the pain subsided he quickly changed the subject. "So does she really have ADD?"

Axel gave a little laugh, "No but she can sure as hell act like it sometimes. Not to mention her obsession with _shiny things_." Roxas thought he heard Larxene squeal shiny things from the hall but he wasn't sure.

"Oh I see. So you and your… sister…are you close?"

"Yes. Larxene is the closest family member to me." Axel looked slightly sad but for the life of him Roxas couldn't figure out why. "So when they let you out of here would you maybe like to…ummm…hang out or something." Axel said staring at the wall his face slightly flushed. Roxas however did not notice.

"We'll just have to see. But I would like to sometime." Roxas replied smiling. Only Larxene from the hall heard the new visitors approaching.

"_**All my dreams are fallen down, Crawling around and round and round,"**_

Hayner was not happy, not happy at all. He thought Roxas's eyes, heart, everything still belonged to him. But someone had taken them. Getting Roxas to come back to them would be harder than he thought.

But Roxas would come back. These orders came from the top. Either Roxas comes back to them or Roxas ceases to exist.

Hayner needed to plan. "John!" He barked, "Assemble a team. I need info on a former Organization member Roxas Strife. Make sure you presence is not known. And this mission is top secret report only to me."

"Yes sir." A boy with dark black hair and blood red eyes responded. John was one of Hayner's favorite toys.

He was an expert in stealth and disguise. And his good friend had a photographic memory. They had the stupidest sob story in the organization as well.

Everyone had one, Roxas had family troubles thought he would never tell how bad they were even to Hayner, there leader no one was to sure but there were several roomers floating around, and Hayner himself had killed his own parents. But these kids theirs was that they hated their younger siblings.

But it's not like that mattered to Hayner. "Come Roxas let's see how long you can resist."

"_**Somebody save me! Let your warm hands break right through it, somebody save me, I don't care how you do it, just,"**_

Cloud screamed as his arm snapped it was broken really bad of that he was sure. "Do you dare call yourself my son? I will teach-" Suddenly the man let go and stopped yelling. There was a knock at the door.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. _How am I supposed to explain my broken arm?_ Cloud was only barely aware of his dad picking him up by the hair and dragging him to the foot of the stairs.

Then the man walked down the hall and into another room to answer the door leaving Cloud crumpled on the floor in front of the stairs. Cloud lay there only conscious for the next few seconds.

Mr. Strife opened the door pretending that the stuff with his son never happened. There standing in the doorway was a male and a female both sporting long silver hair.

"Hi umm… we were heading home to see our family and we got a little lost since it has been so long could we possibly use your phone?" The girl asked slightly embarrassed.

Mr. Strife put on a fake smile and responded, "Sure there's one right here in the living room."

As they went into the living room the male was the one who picked up the phone and the female once again seemingly embarrassed asked, "Umm…could I maybe use your facilities?" Mr. Strife pointed down the hall that would go past the stairs. Then turned to watch her husband and waited for her scream.

There it was that high pitched ear splitting scream then the door slammed open and she came running back in the room. She was too frantic to say anything and instead leading both of them to the hall near the stairs. She was pointing, crying, and screaming at the blond haired boy lying unconscious on the floor.

His arm was laying at a weird angle and you could see the bone sticking out of the skin in fact it was literally sticking out of the skin as it was poking out of a long gash in his arm. You could actually smell the blood in the air as it flowed out of his wounds. The arm was such a grotesque sight that she nor her husband noticed. The blood flowing from his hand mysteriously shaped like fork prongs or the other bruises all over his body.

Mr. Strife pretended to be horrified and said in a fake worried voice, "He must have fallen down the stairs! Hurry call and ambulance!" There he had done it the perfect ruse who would suspect a _loving_ father to have done such a thing. The wife ran off to make the call and the man talked with Mr. Strife as the devil was pretending to comfort his unconscious son.

"How do you think it could have happened?"

"I don't know maybe…maybe he feel and cut his arm open on a nail or broken glass or something…… then when the fall ended he landed on his arm wrong… and he was probably conscious for long enough to roll over before he passed out…. I don't know… Oh I should have come home from shopping sooner I knew he was the only one here but I thought he would be fine by himself being 17 and all. I would have never thought…" His voice trailed off as the ambulance arrived.

"_**Stay (with me), stay C'mon, I've been waiting for you,"**_

The man stood in the doorway Axel saw Roxas visibly stiffen. "How are you son?" His voice we gentle, caring, and soothing. Axel couldn't explain why but there was something he just didn't like about this man. Maybe it was the fact that Axel had been here twice and never once had he seen one of Roxas's parents excluding this instant.

_Aren't parents normally handcuffed to there kids when the kids were sick, hurt, or the hospital? The Hospital for Christ sakes_! _And I have seen neither head nor tales of this man even when Roxas was being questioned about how he was hurt. Wouldn't he have at least been here for that to know what had happened to his youngest child? Or what about the way Roxas stiffened? And where was his mom?_

Simply put this man seemed (to Axel anyway) to be surrounded in an aura of evil. Axel suppressed a hiss of hatred. Roxas suppressed a whimper of fear. _There is no reason for my __**dad**__ to be __**here**__ in my __**hospital **__room. The man put me here himself for Christ sakes!_ "Fine." Roxas had meant for this to come out strong but it came out a whisper instead, the man inwardly smirked.

"That is good because the doctors said you could come home now, but you have to stay home from school and avoid anything strenuous for your ribs and lungs to recover. I am late for work so just walk home I guess that far should be fine. Sorry but I missed enough work from this mornings _horrors._ I'll be home tomorrow." The way the man said horrors made Roxas shudder there was a hidden satisfaction in his voice and he knew it couldn't be good the pain he had felt earlier had been proof of this. Something had indeed gone wrong. Very very wrong. "Oh stop standing on the other side of that door embarrassed just get in there and help him home. I have to go to work now goodbye."

The man left the room and during this conversation Larxene had come in the room and moved next to Axel grasping his arm as if her life depended on it. Axel really didn't like this man. If he was enough to make Larxene uncomfortable then this man was really fucking twisted. Larxene had a sixth scene about theses things and that scene made her nerves she hated it.

Axel was too worried about Larxene to notice it right away but horror, pain, fear, and anxiety flew across Roxas's face and stayed there. Entering the room was his older brother Cloud. Cloud looked extremely pail like he had lost a lot of blood or something and seemed really frail. He was holding on to the wall with his left had as if to stop the room from spinning and his right arm was up in a sling. When Axel became aware of his surrounding's he too stared in horror.

"Hey there Ro don't look at me like that, I just feel down the stairs cut my arm open enough to get stitches and then broke it. It's me for crying out loud you know I'm clumsy." Cloud said with a strong confident yet embarrassed voice. _Man I should try out for the drama club._

To Axel it appeared as if he had said all this while looking directly at his brother only Roxas noticed the side glance he was throwing Axel and Larxene. Roxas knew clearly that his brother was lying their father had done it there was not a doubt about it in Roxas's mind. So he just slowly nodded with full intent of interrogating his brother latter.

"Well I can't really help you home with this arm of mine, so I guess since you have some _friends_ here," Cloud said eyeing Axel and Larxene suspiciously Roxas inwardly groaned, "then they can help you home and I'll see you there I guess."

"Cloud no! We can all go home together please stay with me." Roxas knew what his brother had been thinking Axel and Larxene looked like those in the organization might look like. Normally this would infuriate him but right now he really didn't care he needed his brother. Cloud slowly nodded.

"_**I see the world has folded in your heart,"**_

"Right… right… I got you… normal spot…ok…I'll meet you there…ok…don't forget normal fee…alright…bye." Then there was a soft click in the cradle. Riku turned to stair at his brother not really wanting to know what sort of trouble Sephiroth was trying to get into now. But shear boredom can lead to curiosity and eavesdropping. And hey there is always a chance of hearing some pretty good blackmail material.

"What was that all about?" Riku's response was a harsh glare from his brother, as it normally was, before Seph pretended he didn't exist and stormed upstairs. "That is fascinating glad you told me."

A few moments later the phone rang. "RIKU! GET THE FUCKING PHONE OR I SWEAR I WILL SHOVE YOU ASS OUT THE WINDOW." Sephiroth yelled from upstairs.

Riku rolled his eyes but answered none the less. "Hello Seph's man whore service how may I help you."

"RIKU I AM NOT AFRAID TO CASTERAT YOU BITCH!"

"Ok, ok world's best hearing I got you. Hello Crad residence how may I help you."

Riku then noticed the soft giggling on the other end of the phone. "Wow Riku that is a good one."

"Yeah I thought so to."

"Ok Riku here's the thing I need a favor."

"Of course Air anything you want."

"Really well now that you say that I don't know, this favor is sort of illegal and oh never mind."

"Spit it out Aeris!"

"Could you sneak into the school files and find out where Cloud lives?"

"……Ah…… Aeris PMF… Out of your two personalities you are by far the scariest. Now you have stalker like tendencies."

"Oh I knew you would say that just forget it."

"No, No I'll do it Air." Riku didn't even notice through all this his brother had slipped out the door carrying a suspicious package.

"_**I feel the waves crash down inside, and they pull me under"**_

Sora jumped as he felt a hand fall on his shoulder startled he wiped around to see two smiling faces. "ROXAS! CLOUD!" He cried flinging himself as this twin. Then with caution because it didn't take a genius to know Cloud was hurt, hugged his older brother and cried. So happy to know his brother was alive.

Roxas was getting it as least a little on his own. Sora had defiantly been in here when Cloud was being hurt and no hint but the screaming of what was going on. But then he guessed that much was already obvious since Sora was not at the hospital with Cloud.

"Come on the food's getting cold." Roxas commented holding up two bags of take out from the Queen.

Sora gasped, "Where did you get the money for take out."

Roxas smirked and _almost_ let out a giggle. Cloud sighed but he too was also very amused, "Roxas's new friend asked if we wanted to go out to eat and Roxas turned to him with those big sad eye's that _you_ taught him and said 'you treating?' that Axel guy gave in instantly. That reminds me Roxas who was he? He wasn't one of those…"

"NO HE ISENT! DO YOU THINK I AM STILL THAT STUPED AND IMECHURE! I meet him at the lockdown and then again at the party…" Roxas angrily interrupted.

"Right he just looked like some of those people in the…"

"Drop it Cloud."

"Right…ok…Let's go clean my room." They walked into Clouds room and locked the door. Cloud was very shocked to see his room clean. Sora beamed a smile. "Ok then lets put these pages in there right place."

And so they spent the rest of the day together as brothers. Locked away from the outside world in one of there rare moments of happiness they all missed so much.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**And, I would give you anything you want, oh you are all I wanted,"**_

_Oh lunch hour the savior of life._ Axel thought to himself as he sat under his favorite tree in the front of the school. "Is this seat taken?" Axel turned to the sound of the voice shocked to see it was Roxas's twin brother Sora.

"Umm…no…go ahead." Axel watched as Sora took a seat next to him.

"I wanted to thank you."

"Umm ok for what?"

"Being there for my bother when I couldn't…" Sora trailed off wanting to say more but knew he couldn't.

"Oh well your welcome. It was my pleasure really…Say do you know when he will be coming back it's been three days now and I was…"

"Yes he should be coming back soon." _He shouldn't but he is._ Then stood and began to walk away but then turned his head, "Axel don't hurt him. Don't _ever_ hurt him." And then Sora left.

Axel sat there confused as he watched Sora walk away and even though he knew he couldn't hear him he whispered, "Of course I wouldn't. I don't even think I could… it would probably kill me from the inside out."

"_**All my dreams have fallen down, Crawling' round and round and round,"**_

Riku sat there nervously waiting for Aeris. Finding the info she wanted was easy what he found by accident he didn't understand. Nor did he really want to; he saw no reason to tell her. Yet he wondered if by not telling her if he would be doing the right thing.

He guessed that Cloud's had been longer however he had only glanced at all of the brothers papers. Though he guessed when it came down to it he couldn't even remember what little words he did remember went where.

The words were all a jumble but he didn't want to sneak back in and try to understand the evaluations. But those few words he saw were ringing in his head. _Multiple Personality Disorder, Memory loss, failed suicide attempts, witness of grotesque murder, drug rehab, slightly distorted logic, inferiority complex_. For the life of him he couldn't remember what names these had been under. But they were there screaming in his head along with two names he didn't recognize and the crushing words below each of them. _Andereal_ and _Cat deceased_.

Feet slapping down on the pavement alerted Riku of Aeris coming to collect the info and he had already decided that was all the he would tell her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Somebody save me, Let your warm hands break right through, Somebody save me, I don't care how you do it, just Stay(with Me), stay C'mon, I've been waiting for you,"**_

Roxas body squeezed in pain or more precisely his ribs did. It was very obvious to both his brothers that he should still be home. But would Roxas admit it no. That would mean he was wrong and Roxas was by no means wrong.

"BRRRRRING BRRRING BRRRING!" The bell rang loudly three times over. _Oh sweet. Wednesday. That means advisory. You know I think I'm just going to skip._ Roxas hummed to himself.

Gathering his stuff he slipped out of class and snuck out of the freshmen wing. It surprised him sometimes how easy it was to sneak out of the building. He keeps walking forward heading toward the track.

A pang of guilt went through him when he remembered something that he wondered how he knew in the first place.

"_Hey moms guess what."_

"_What Cloud."_

"_Some day I want to be a track star. I will run the falsest and then when I'm famous I will buy you a really pretty necklace. Oh and I can get dad…"_

Roxas stopped and shook himself a little slapping his hands on his cheeks trying to figure it out. _Why in the hell would he want to get something for dad? Is it possible he wasn't always like this…no there's no way…Right?_

Roxas didn't have long to ponder. It was getting cold so he made his way over to the bleachers. At least the stupid watchtower had some use it was a great wind block. Roxas sat there waiting for someone or something. What he wasn't quite sure, though he wasn't sure of much lately.

"Hey Roxas looks like you love skipping just as much as I do." Axel said coming up the stairs on his right. Roxas turned slowly to look at him a small smirk on his face.

"Of course. What do those damn teachers know about real life anyway? Besides its advisory and I don't care to meet all the dumb asses in this school." Axel nodded as he walked up and sat down next to Roxas.

"So I guess you found my secret hid out. As I say always hid in the wide open it's the last place they will think to look." Axel looked over and saw Roxas shivering from the cold. So he reached over and wrapped his arms around him.

In that moment all of Roxas's pain, fear, and guilt seemed to wash away. It was as if Axel's warm hand had shattered some invisible barrier that Roxas had built up over his emotions. Roxas unconsciously snuggled closer into the embrace. Slow and surreptitiously he wrapped his arms around Axel and they both sat there holding each other.

"_**All my dreams are on the ground, Crawling' round and round and round, Somebody save me, Let your warm hands break right through, Somebody save me,"**_

Sora wiggled in his chair. He had been felling cold, freezing actually. Then all the sudden warmth washed over him like a fire spreading though a forest. _Just what is Roxas up to?_ Sora pushed that thought aside he guessed it really wasn't his business.

"Mr. Strife." Sora jumped and turned and saw a girl at the door, "Mr. Strife, your father is here. He said he came to pick you up for an appointment."

Dread and horror filled his body. _What appointment. My appointment of death. Did I do something to make him mad? Oh lord, somebody save me!_

Sora felt a gentle and warm hand wrap around his wrist. "See you tomorrow…Promise."

"I promise Riku………umm…and could you tell my brothers…that dad came to get me," with this Riku frowned in confusion, "it's just that…I forgot to tell them about my appointment I don't want them to…" _take there time getting home,_ "…worry. Bye Riku and thanks see you tomorrow." Sora said running off in fear of being in more trouble for making his dad wait.

The thought he had been having of his brother now far from his mind. Possibly forever. And little did anyone know Riku wouldn't be able to find either of the brothers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**I don't care how you do it, Just stay, stay(with me),"**_

Roxas wasn't sure how long he was there with Axel detached from the world. But he knew that advisory was well over and school was probably going to be let out soon. But he really wasn't ready for this to end.

"Hey Axel…what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing really why." Axel's heart rate increased slightly.

"Oh no reason really its just I thought I would take you up on you offer to hang out…not that this isn't hanging out just umm…"

"Sounds like fun. Only one question."

"And what's that?"

"Why wait till schools out." Axel said with a sly look.

Roxas rolled his eye's but agreed none the less, "Ok then lets go."

They left the school and walked along the town square. Not for any particular reason but Axel figured that Roxas didn't want to go to the park. And there conversations were really about nothing also.

Roxas was for sure school was out and he was sure Sora would be worried. So he decided he would open a mental connection with his twin. So he could be calmed and conformed by feeling Roxas's emotions.

Roxas suddenly stopped walking, either Roxas couldn't get though or Sora was in an emotionless state. _Funny is he asleep or something?_ "Hey Roxas is something wrong?"

"No everything's fine." _At least I think it is. Well I'm not sensing pain…Oh I bet that jackass is blocking me I remember when he did that during that test. Damn fucker_ _fine you want to be mad go right ahead!_

"Ok then let's go eat some supper my threat. How about the Chinese place?"

"Sounds good."

Roxas didn't even think for a second about how wrong he could be about his brother.

"_**I made this whole world shine for you..., Just stay(with me), stay C'mon,"**_

"CLOUD! HEY WAIT UP!" Aeris yelled running up to Cloud waving at him.

"Hey Aeris what's up."

"Oh I was just wondering if you would…ummm…" Aeris blushed a little, "You see my parents are out of town and I don't want to eat supper alone…and I know this little umm…" _romantic_, "beautiful restaurant. And I was hopping you would come with me?"

Cloud's pulse increased, "Like on a date."

Her blush was in full force now, "Not if you don't want it to be."

"No I would love it to be." A huge smile broke out over her face and her heart warmed. Her smile warmed Cloud's heart as well.

So they went downtown to this restaurant she had mentioned. Cloud was breathless.

It wasn't beautiful it was absolutely gorgeous. The ceiling was decorated to be like the night sky stars or more precisely the lights tinkled brightly. The room smelled of flowers and the sound of a river trickling over rocks. The tables were much like picnic tables but seemingly more fancy.

This place was exactly two definitions of Cloud's. Romantic and pricy. He was beginning to feel very guilty for agreeing to let Aeris pick up the tab. She however didn't seem the least bit bothered about the price in fact she was ecstatic that she could do something special for him.

They had and enjoyable supper and after it was over they went to the park in downtown and Aeris pulled him to a remote area he hadn't ever found there before. Not that he had ever really been to this park that much but still.

Aeris laid a blanket out by the lake; in all truth this spot reminded him a lot of the restaurant she had taken him to. Although instead of tables there was a blanket laid out so they could look at the stars.

Little did Cloud know but on the other end of town his little brother Roxas was doing the same thing. Both ended up falling asleep beneath the stars forgetting any family altogether.

"_**I'm still waiting for you"**_

Notes:

"_Roxas. Help me. I'm scared Roxas." __**Click**_- I will slowly be showing you the flashbacks that Roxas had in chapter three most of them were very important. So keep an eye out for them I wont announce them every time.

SKHTSPS- Sure knows how to scare people shitless yeah I don't know where this came from but it is fun and awesome and totally describe her I think.

he was the only one here- I guess I should point out that there dad had no idea where Sora was he thought this was true if you care.

Aeris PMF- Psycho Mind Fuck (addressed in the final authors note you better read it.)

open a mental connection with his twin- the brothers all have a strong connection a sixth scène it you want to call it that but its strongest between the twins they have learn how to control it.

Well there you go chapter 4. Yeah I think I like cliffhangers. Sorry if that bugs you. On a **IMPORTANT **note. To any reviewer who can guess where Aeris PMF and Larxene's ADD attitude comes from I will write a one-shot. The reviewer who guesses correctly gets to chooses from one of these three options AxelRoxas, LeonCloud, or RikuSora. Or if they want I will rewrite History Major. So leave your guess and the one you would like and I will get on it! Just remember everyone Review. Tell me what you think of this story. I love your support it gets me out of my writers block. So please Review. I have no idea of what the next chapter will be called sorry. And please forgive grammatical errors. Reviewers get to chose what they get if they want anything.


	5. Bring me to Life

**A/N****:** Sorry it always takes me so long to update. But once more I had a good excuse. I was very busy in band and Choir. Especially choir because of the holiday seasons we had our concert (aka our band and choir finals), Carol grams to be sold and delivered, Christmas party, went to the Fox Theater to see a Christmas Carol, and so on. I also had pep band, I was baptized, I went to see Wicked (also at the Fox Theater by the way Wicked is amazing go see it if you haven't), I am in Desert Theater so I had additions and after school practices (and I still do our first performance just got over and we have another one tomorrow…ehp), and we had Finals they were just complete hell (And they held the power to drop my grad a whole letter and damn it I have worked so hard already to get straight A's so I was studying like crazy…my life sucks…I no longer have straight A's, damn it), me and one of my closest friends got in a fight, the place where my dad works is closing, and to top it all of my computer is gone screwy. So my stress level is like really high and yeah I am moments from snapping. So I had a good excuse.

**Disclaimer****:**___**I**_own this story and plot line. _**I**_ however don't own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Characters. _**I**_ also don't own the song Bring me to life. _**So**_ go suck it.

**Warning****:** This chapter contains implied rape. Don't ask me how this happened I'm not to sure. But it worked better than my original plan so I went with it. Also not the best written implied rape but hey I've never written anything like that before.

**Contest****:** keybladeninja you win. Your answer was incorrect but... you were the only one who tryed. The correct answer was the online comic Ansem Retort. If you people havent read it you should. Anyway as promised I will write you a one shot. Once again your choices are AxelRoxas, LeonCloud, or RikuSora or if you want I will rewrite History Major.

**Thank You's****: **Willow-tree48,CrazedPanda93, and some very _**SPECIAL AND WONDERFUL THANK YOU'S **_to keybladeninja for being a loyal and wonderful reader and reviewer you fill my world with joy, starlightfallen for her two reviews I really apprecheated both of them, and last but definatly not leas Minako Momiji who not only sent me a wonderful review but a nice PM that helped me dich my writers block and finish the rest of the chapter in like two days.

**As The Crimson Tears Fall**

**Chapter 5****- Bring Me to Life**

"_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors,"**_

Roxas's eyes snapped open and he awoke with a gasp. Now knowing where he was he looked around in a panic. Below him there was a grown and two arms reached up and encircled around him, pulling him back down onto a warm strong chest.

He couldn't think for a moment but then it all came rushing back to him, "Oh shit! We stayed out all night!" Panic didn't flood him right away but when it did it was like a swift unexpected slap to the face. All he could think to say was, "I bet my brothers are worried."

But Axel pulled him up so he could look in Roxas's eyes, "What else is bothering you?" Axel's green eyes were peering into Roxas's confused baby blues so intently Roxas could swear he was peering into his soul.

Roxas felt s thought he should run before those eyes enter his heart and find all his secrets. But he couldn't. He was rooted to his spot like when he saw his father on a rampage. Except it wan not fear that kept him there it was some emotion he just couldn't recognize.

And despite that small fear in his stomach that soon turned into adrenalin he couldn't think of anything that had _ever_ bothered him. Everything was lost in the storm of green fire known as Axel's eyes. Roxas was finding it very hard to think.

That is except the emotions _he_ could read in Axel's eyes. There was warmth, and tenderness, a sort of gentleness but Roxas saw it. A small hardly noticeable pain and fear looming in his eyes, a scar that resembled some he himself was cursed to wear.

Axel was leaning in so close Roxas could feel his breath tickle his lips as Axel breathed in and out.

Suddenly a surge happened as if Roxas's soul separated from his body. A strike of deja vu if you will. Axel was no longer before him the comforting feeling was gone but the breath was still tickling his lips. But now the one before him was Hayner. And just like back then there was the voice.

"_You worthless little fag! Can't you do any thing right you worthless piece of shit! Now one will ever love you you're nothing but an object of lust you whore. All they see you as is sex. Go on say it!"_

Roxas snapped out of it but leaped back away from Axel none the less. _No. NO! I don't want Axel to think of me like that!_

"Roxas are you ok?" Axle said putting his hand on Roxas's shoulder. Axel felt his heart quench in pain as Roxas flinched away.

"Ye…yeah. I…I'm fine."

"You're shivering."

"Am…am I?"

"Yeah you are." Axel sighed not wanting the moment to end with Roxas acting like a skittish rabbit, "I'll take you home."

Roxas looked up into Axel's sad and confused eyes and once again felt comforted so he reached up and took Axel's empty hand, "Ok."

"_**Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,"**_

Cloud opened his eyes and realized he was staring not at his ceiling but some clouds. _Oh that's so ironic._ Cloud went to sit up but found an extra weight on his chest.

Cloud took a deep breath and was over washed with the sent of flowers. "Oh my." Aeris's soft sweet voice filled his ears, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you out all night."

"That's alright I rater enjoyed it."

"Well still, I'll walk you home."

"Hey isn't that my line."

Aeris pouted, "But you have seen my house before I want to see yours."

"Aeris but shouldn't we be getting back to school it _is _Thursday."

"Whoop's. Your right. I guess we better get going."

They stood and gathered there things and started there walk to school.

After a good half and hour walk (that should have taken ten minutes) they arrived at school. Everything seemed normal and routine except the nerves and flustered Riku. Who upon seeing Cloud rushed over, "I'm so sorry I couldn't find you or Roxas, Sora's not mad is he?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"Sora didn't want you and Roxas to worry and wait for him after school yesterday, so he told me to tell you guys that your dad came to pick him up early yesterday." Riku said a little confused.

Cloud's mind went blank and he became completely numb, his legs became like jello and the world almost fell out from under him. He hadn't even really thought about his brothers since yesterday. _How could I have been so stupid?_ "And why did he go home with dad early."

"Umm the girl who came to tell him your dad was here said he had an appointment to go to."

"I have to go home." Cloud said hiding the urgency in his voice he turned to Aeris, "Don't worry I should be back soon." Clouds mind wasn't really thinking all to much as he turned around and ran towards home.

"_**With out a soul,"**_

John spun on his heals and walked out of the room as Hayner smirked triumphantly _Oh yes now this I can use. So this Axel is the one who took your eyes. Not to worry thought. I now have more insurance._

There was a sharp knock at the door, Hayner's attention immediately snapped and focused on the door, "Come in." In walked a man with long silver hair.

Hayner immediately hopped up from his chair. "What is you report. I don't have time to waist here." The man snapped.

"I figured you might say that vice Captain. That's why I filled out your debriefing papers for you so you could just hand it off to the Captain instead of bothering yourself and wasting your time."

"I knew there was a reason I wasn't on against you becoming an Executive."

"Thank you here is the papers. SO the only thing you need to do before you leave is inspect my latest _prize_ or insurance of you will."

Hayner lead him to a small window and the 2nd in charge smirked upon looking through it and said, "Yes I like you style."

"_**My spirits sleeping,"**_

Roxas began to sake uncontrollably. The entire house was trashed and Roxas was stuck in a flashback that was becoming more and more frequent.

"_Roxas help me!"_

"_Shut up already."_

"_Roxas help me I'm scared Roxas." Click_

"_Who was that?"_

"_No one worth mentioning."_

"What happened here?" Axel's voice rang in his ears pulling him back to reality, and yet oblivious that he had done so.

Roxas heart hammered his mind was blank. He had no excuse. "I…well…I….I don't have any clue."

"Look!" Roxas spun expecting the worst he followed the sound of Axel's voice into the kitchen. Slowly he made his way over to the door where Axel was standing. _Did someone try and run for it?_ Axel did not notice how shocked, surprised, and relived Roxas looked when he stated, "The locks been tampered with! I think someone broke in."

After only a few moments Cloud came sprinting up to the house. Roxas felt a twang of regret that his brother couldn't follow his dreams but he pushed it aside there were more important matters at hand.

But before Roxas could even ask what had happened here Cloud spoke up, "Where's Sora?"

"What? What do you mean where's Sora?"

"Isn't he with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since I skipped advisory yesterday. Didn't he go home with you?" Roxas was starting to wonder if there was a different reason for his brother's silence.

"No I didn't go home at all!"

"Wha…WHAT! Bu…but I didn't go home either." Cloud got a look of sheer horror as Roxas said those words.

"And Riku said dad got him from school early."

"Could he have run away from home?" Axel suggested.

The brothers realized then that Axel was still there _Woops._ "No Axel, Sora wouldn't run away from home."

"Then what were you implying?"

"That we have no idea what happened to him." Roxas replied._ Smooth very smooth._

"Axel you should head back to school." Cloud said only slightly distracted by this conversation.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Axel." Roxas put in before Axel left saying his own goodbye. But as Axel walked off he heard Sora's voice in his head.

"_Axel don't hurt him. Don't ever hurt him."_

_I can see how far you would go for Roxas. The question is how far will he go for you._

"_**Somewhere cold until you,"**_

Cloud sighed dejectedly, "No sign of Sora."

"Go back to school Cloud-"

"No I won't leave till I know Sora is safe." Cloud interrupted.

"If you would let me finish, Sora might be as school we need someone there, he also might come home so we need someone here. There are two of us here and you promised Aeris you would go back so go."

Cloud stayed and argued for at least another half an hour when he finally agreed someone should be looking for Sora at school.

After Cloud was gone Roxas climbed the stairs to cheek his room for some clue they might have missed.

Roxas entered his room and scanned his eyes over the room. It was obvious whoever trashed this room was looking for something. Roxas ran his eyes over his mattress, his stomach lurched and heart dropped. _And it looks like they found it._

He ran over to his mattress that now had a huge hole cut into it. "No, no, no, NO!" Next to the hole there was paper. With shaking hands he reached out for it.

But with it in is hand he found it was a picture not paper. The picture thought was one that only one other person besides himself that had it, and Roxas had burned his.

The picture was of him in Hayner's arms. Hayner had done this. Roxas flipped the picture over and found a note written on it.

_Hey there deserter,_

_Thanks for the keys that you had stolen from me. I can use it with my new _insurance

_Hayner_

_P.S. Your brother is a very interesting person_

Roxas dropped the picture and stumbled into the bathroom. Where he emptied the contains of his stomach. _God no not Sora. Pleas spare him! It's my fault again!_

"_**Find it there and lead it back home,"**_

Sora fought to stop shaking but definitely seemed to be failing as sobs ripped through his body. These were not only sobs of pain but fear as well.

He had received a very nasty blow to the head and he was almost positive his leg was broken. And for once it wasn't his fathers fault. At least with his dad he knew what to expect. These people were not is father. Violent, deadly, and insane just like him but not him. And Sora was all alone; he had no brother here to save him.

But as much as Sora wanted rescued he knew it would be Roxas who would rescue him. That's why Sora had completely blocked him out. It was Roxas they wanted, Roxas was the key. And if Roxas didn't agree they would kill them both.

That was what Sora was told though he wasn't too sure of what it met. Still his brother could not save him. He knew he had to be strong and find a way out. However it's very hard to be strong and have hope when your hope died years ago and you can't even walk.

Sora grabbed hold of the wall and pulled himself up, he tried to walk. But instead a scream of pain and agony ripped though his throat and Sora fell crumpled on the floor.

Footsteps echoed down the hall and Sora held his breath to stop his sobs. Whoever they were they would not get the satisfaction of seeing him cry. The foot steps stopped and Sora looked up and saw two sets of eyes staring at him as if he were some sort of animal on display. Pulling back form the eyes the first thing he noticed was silver hair.

_Is…is that…_

"Yes I like your style." The silver haired one said, and Sora recognized the voice.

_Oh my God!_ Sora's brain had an overload and the last thing he thought before he passed out was _Riku._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside,"**_

Riku watched as Cloud walked in wondering if he had heard of Sora's whereabouts yet. It had been exactly one hour since Cloud had returned declaring that Sora was missing.

All Riku did was stair and wonder about that and what he needed to do this evening. Trying to not let any of it show on his face.

On the other end of the room Aeris was having her own problems. She felt like it was her fault that Sora had disappeared. She needed to talk to someone outside of the situation, who wouldn't tell her it was not her fault even if it was.

But her parents were gone. And her dilemma wasn't the only thing bothering her. Cloud had told her he didn't think that his dad knew Sora was missing and he wanted it to stay that way.

_Why would one not tell there own parents that there brother was missing. Was it because they were afraid of overreaction it being so close to the reunion of the youngest Strife's death._ _In fact that could be why he ran off he misses his sister how horrible a death is. How horrible that feeling is, being hollow inside. _

"_**(Cant wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me),"**_

Roxas took some time to teach himself how to breathe again before he mentally put the pieces together. Hayner had Sora, and the holding key he had stolen from him. His _insurance_ was just a sick way of saying he had Sora.

And all of that was directly telling Roxas exactly where Sora was being held. Dangled in front of him a taunting voice telling him if he ran Sora would die. But even that didn't change the obvious fact that this was a trap. Roxas was no longer in the organization hence forth he knew too much.

They wanted him silenced. Roxas was not unfamiliar with this tactic. He had helped perform it himself countless times. Roxas also knew if Cloud found out where Sora was he would charge forward in a blind rage. But if they didn't find Sora soon, Cloud would become suicidal…again.

No matter how painful the fact was, once again Roxas was all alone he had nowhere to turn to. But this time his twin brother's life depended on him and him alone. And Sora had completely blocked him out; he didn't even know if Sora was hurt.

No matter how hard he tried, Roxas couldn't will himself to wake up from this nightmare, this living nightmare.

"_**Call my name and save me form the dark (Wake me up),"**_

Cloud felt lost in a void numbly stumbling around in the pitch black. His heart felt like a block of ice. _Sora left wit dad…Sora…left…with dad._

His stomach lurched as he tried to keep the food he ate last night for finding its way back where it came. This simple act he did on a daily basis brought on a fresh wave of guilt. If he had gone home he could have helped. If he had gone home Sora might be here right now.

_But maybe…NO! That is selfish. You should be suffering feeling dead and detached. It's your fault he's missing._ He told himself this sharply. However that didn't stop his hand from reaching into his pocket and felling the edge of a flat object.

A small dark smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He had brought it, his freedom. Cloud had already decided he would be skipping next period. He had something to look forward to now. He sat in his chair quietly detached form the world as he waited for the bell to ring.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me),"**_

Cloud felt as thought he was holding his breath as he hid in the bathroom stall and waited for next hour to start. Sometimes it disturbed him how easy it was to skip class. But he pushed that thought away as he heard the bell ring.

He waited another five minutes for stragglers. But to Cloud it felt like an eternity. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. He held it in his hand for awhile turning it over and over, felling its smoothness and random crevices.

If there was something he could rely on it was this. This was always his, it was always there, and it always gave him power.

He continued till he found the thumbnail hole and pushed it open. He couldn't help but stair at the object that reminded him of himself. The one side shined as if still new; still perfect like nothing was wrong with it. But the other side was a dried crimson that was flaking and would fall of if scraped up agents something.

It was like him different fronts for people to see, one side appeared perfect but it was just a distraction from the hell within. But in a way he was very different for this object. Sure it was inanimate, but it could easily be moved from a hell to a safe haven. It had more freedom then he felt he had.

It had been a gift from someone though he couldn't remember who, and he supposed it didn't really matter. But if he could remember who had given it to him he would be eternally grateful. For this pocket knife had brought him more power then he could have ever hoped for.

Cloud scrapped the edge of the knife along to corner of the lavatory scrapping off the dried blood. Satisfied that it looked cleaner, he rolled up his left arm sleeve and ran his fingers across all his scars as if trying to find a pattern in the madness.

Then he took his blade and placed the cold metal ageist his skin, and pressed down. Pain shot though his arm, Cloud smiled as the adrenalin pumped though his veins. He could feel nothing but that sharp pain and the feeling of power, of being in control.

This was not someone else hurting him, or someone he loved. This was all him and he controlled how little or how much pain he felt, or if he lived or died. He sighed contently and pulled the blade away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Save me form the nothing I've become,"**_

Riku sighed he could do this he just had to stay calm. The final bell had rung, and he was still looking for him. _Where the hell is Cloud?_

After a little while of searching he found Cloud exciting the restroom. "Cloud!" Riku called as he jogged over, "I'm worried about Sora. I thought maybe if we put our heads together we could think of where he could be. Why don't we go to my place?"

Cloud didn't see what good it would do, but he too was worried about Sora, "All right."

"Ok let's go."

"_**Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me,"**_

Roxas could hear that day in his head so clearly.

"_Roxas pleas oh pleas come home if just for a few days. PLEASE!" Sora sobbed into the phone._

"_NO! I already told you I am never coming home I can't take anymore of that place. I'm finally free." Roxas growled into the phone this was getting old._

"_B-but Roxas…"_

"_NO! No is no and nothing you can s-"_

"_CAT'S DEAD!" Sora screamed as another sob ripped though his body._

"_WHA-what? N-no it…IT CANT BE…I… but…she…I… it…then…oh Lord…"_

"_Roxas…"_

"…_I'll be home soon." And then he hung up the phone. _

_He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door till he felt a hand around his arm, "Where are you going." Hayner said his eyes still glazed from whatever drug he had taken last night._

"_Home, I have to go home."_

"_You are home." He said his grip tightening. Then Hayner yanked him forward into a kiss. Fore once Roxas resisted, this made Hayner mad, very mad._

_He pulled back form the kiss and lifted his hand to give Roxas a strong swift smack across his face. Roxas heart began to pound for a second it wasn't his boyfriend he saw in front of him but his father._

_His mind was almost too stunned to comprehend what was happening to his body. His body was reacting on instincts pulled into a frightened stopper. Hayner had sent a strong blow to his stomach._

_Roxas's body simply reacted. He wrapped is arms around himself and dropped to the floor and curled up as it that would stop the blows._

_Of course falling to the floor was exactly what Hayner wanted. Hayner dropped down on the top of him. Pining Roxas's shoulders to the ground. Then he leaned down and once again pressed his lips to Roxas, while also pushing Roxas's legs flat with his own._

_Silent tears flowed from Roxas's eyes, as Hayner's hand found its way up his shirt. Roxas simply lay there feeling nothing until Hayner decided he was to board torturing him and his hands found his way to Roxas pants._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Roxas lay very still as if fearing that any little movement would invoke the devils wrath. He laid there till he heard the outside door open and close, and even then some more._

_After awhile when he knew Hayner was gone he got up and stumbled into his room pulling on a new pair of clothing. Roxas knew he could have left then and he know it would be smarter if he did. But as of right now he had nothing to live for and he knew it was his own fault. Still he would not, could not, leave unless he had his revenge._

_Part of his drive came from hatred of Hayner; the other came from the pain of the truth. His father was right; all Hayner saw when he looked at him was sex, and object of lust. Not one could ever love him._

_He went into Hayner's room stole the first thing he saw that looked important. And left the world he had attempted to hide in and then ran forward openly embracing his personal hell before him._

Roxas didn't know if he could face _this_ future before him at all.

"_**Breath into me and make me real,"**_

Aeris took a deep breath, "Ok Aeris you can do this come on." She raised her hand and with all her strength pounded on the door. For a moment she thought she could hear the knock echoing down the hall. But then she realized that she was hearing her own heart pound not the knock echo.

The door flew open and before her she saw gray eyes cold as ice glaring at her, "HI Squ-Leon. Umm." Leon slammed the door shut in her face. Aeris blinked dazed, then knocked again. Once more Leon opened the door. "Hey Leon can I come in I need to talk to you."

He simply turned around and walked into the living room. Aeris sighed in relief as she followed him in, Still trying to will her hands to stop shaking.

"_**Bring me time,"**_

The world was slowly coming into focus; Sora searched his surroundings and realized he couldn't remember where he was or how he got here. But noticing the person on the other end of the room he felt glad he couldn't remember. HE was sure it wasn't good.

"Your awake I see. It's slightly a shame; you remind me of you brother when you sleep." Hayner said crossing the room and crouching before Sora. Hayner put his hand on Sora's face slowly stroking his cheek. Sora had to remind himself not to flinch. Flinching was a weakness. A weakness he couldn't afford to show. Hayner continued to stroke his cheek as he stated, "Your beautiful face crumbled in a tortured agony," A demonic smile spread across Hayner's face, "An agony no one cares about." And with those words Hayner stopped caressing his cheek and gave a hard sharp slap to it in place.

Sora let out a small hiccup of pain, trying to focus on something anything besides the pan anywhere in or on his body.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Hayner yelled in frustration. After a wile he regained control of his temper and whispered right into Sora's ear, "You know, I bet he ran away again. He doesn't love you enough to rescue you, just himself. But I suppose that doesn't matter since by this time tomorrow we're going to kill you anyway."

Hayner kissed Sora's ear and left the room laughing. Sora let the tears fall silently as he wrapped his arms around himself as if that would somehow stop his heart from breaking from just the thought of his brother not loving him, and biting his tong as if that would stop the scream of fear from building. Just for that short instant he let his guard down. _Tomorrow._

"_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Cant wake up) Wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark,"**_

Aeris looked around the house; really it hadn't changed at all. And Squall or Leon was just the same as well, except the name. Aeris found herself a little lost in childhood. A childhood where all she really had was her brother.

Most people would think that their parents getting a divorce would push the children farther from their parents and closer to their siblings. But for her and Squall it was the reverse. And Aeris supposed her mom getting remarried really hadn't helped her and Squall's relationship much.

In fact it was when her mom's last name changed from Leonheart to Gainsborough, that her brother's first name changed form Squall to Leon. Most people thought Leon's name change came form the fact that Squall was a weird name and he wanted it changed.

But Aeris knew her brother better. Leon was taken from his last name Leon/heart, and the name Squall had been given to him by his mom. Leonheart was his dad's last name so he was saying that he was all his dads and had nothing to do with his mom.

"Leon I…well I…"

Leon was never one to talk much but his eyes could speak for him. With a dark glare his eyes mustered, _Spit it out._

"SQUALL I NEED YOU!" She cried flinging herself toward him and taking him in a hug.

Leon stiffened and his eyebrow twitched at the name, but slowly his arms slipped around her slightly unsure, and quietly whispered, "And I am here little sister."

Aeris's heart lifted ten years. Ten years since she had been called little sister.

"_**(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (Cant wake up) Before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become,"**_

Roxas wanted to punch the air in jubilation, but he also wanted to charge forth in anger. Sora had let his guard down. It was just for a second but it was enough. He now knew for sure he had been correct. The only problem was he didn't want to be right. Of course he wanted to save Sora. He just didn't want to deal with the price of the after words.

But there was something that worried him more. Hayner, and not just Hayner but the fact he heard Hayner say at this time tomorrow Sora would be dead. That means this was not an act he had done of his own accord. The executives were involved. And that was a problem he wasn't sure he could face.

Roxas took off across town to the complex of Organization XIII, or as they were known to there enemies on the streets Bad luck.

Roxas couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, but he was sure he just felt that way because of what was going on with Sora. Or maybe he wanted to know if Sora would still accept him if he know the truth.

If he would always be this nobody he had created.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_**Bring me to life (I've been living a lie there nothing inside) Bring me to life,"**_

"_So—ra!" Cat sighed, "Not funny. Besides you shouldn't even try to be like Roxas."_

"_How is Roxas so much better that me?!" Sora pouted._

"_I don't know Roxas is just…special…important in my future."_

"_Of course I'm special." Roxas teased as he rounded the corner._

"_Roxas!" Cat cried as she ran and clung to her favorite brother's leg._

"_Hey there."_

"_Let's do something special."_

"_Of course, only for you princess." Roxas teased._

"_**Frozen inside without you touch without your love,"**_

Aeris knew as much as she just needed _someone_ to comfort her, she also knew that she needed that _someone_ to be Leon. Leon hand not spoken a full conversation with her for a good eight years, and that conversation had been a fight. _Not that Leon really has conversations with anyone._

Some might not find it strange that two siblings in different parents' custody didn't talk to each other for long periods of time. But they went to the same school, and ate at the same lunch table. Every day and they hadn't spoken in eight years.

Even thought they still hadn't talked much yet she could look directly into his eyes. She could finally see. Just because he wanted nothing to do with his mother's decision, he still loved and had time to be there for his little sister.

"_**Darling only you all the lies form all the lie (All that this time I can't believe covertly kept in the dark but you would never follow me),"**_

Sora wasn't just too sure when he had cried himself to sleep. But he was sure he had just been dreaming. Why else had Cat been there. Something in that dream was important but of what it was he couldn't tell. Or more or less couldn't remember. His head was spinning like crazy.

So much was happening he really couldn't comprehend or understand. If he tried he would go crazy. But Sora thought he was pretty good at lying to himself and blotting out bad memories. But then again when the memories hit him, they hit like a ton of bricks thrown into his stomach. He had a really bad feeling about the future. If he ever got out of here he thought maybe he could ask Riku's help in understanding _some_ of his scrambled memories.

Sora didn't know but thinking about that made his stomach churn with another bad feeling. Then Sora heard a loud squeak as the door opened.

"_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything,"**_

Roxas let out a loud shaky breath. Here he stood, miles from home, in front of the building of the people who had ruined his life. No, he knew the truth they didn't ruin his life, he ruined his own life by listening to them. Then he didn't make it any better by just blotting out the memories, instead of facing them head on, waiting for them to catch up with him latter. And now all of them were arriving torching him slowly.

This would awaken thousands of memories Roxas didn't want to remember. But not matter how much pain it brought him, either now or latter, he would have to face them head on. Cat had been everything to him; and him to her, and he…Sora and Cloud were all he had left. And he would not lose them as well, especially not without a fight.

Now fully aware of what losing would mean he walked forward, welcoming the danger with open arms.

"_**(Without a thought, with out a voice, with out a soul, don't let me die right here, It must be sacrifice) Bring me to life,"**_

Sora's head shot up his heart pounding. Sora wasn't sure what he was expecting, but for some reason he wasn't expecting to see Hayner again. Hayner with that smirk that was perching, it was deadly, it was bragging, and it was knowing. This could only be something bad.

With out saying a word Hayner walked forward his eyes more deadly than before. _This is not good._ Hayner made sure Sora was chained to wall smirked and left, never once saying a word. Sora just lay there until he eventually fell asleep was a question in his head. _What smells weird?_

"_**(Wake me up) Wake me up inside (Cant wake up) wake me up inside (Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark (Wake me up) Bid my blood to run (I can't wake up) before I come undone (Save me) Save me from the nothing I've be come, Bring me to life (I've been living a lie),"**_

Cloud couldn't exactly tell what, but there was defiantly something on Riku's mind. And he knew something was bothering him because the moment they walked into the house, Riku stiffened.

But very quickly after he relaxed and gave a dark smile. When Riku smiled like that he reminded Cloud of Sephiroth, who was in his class. Cloud knew they were brothers but Riku looking like Sephiroth sent shivers down his spine. But Cloud had no idea why.

"_**(There's nothing inside) Bring me to life,"**_

_Yes, yes everything's going according to plan._ Hayner thought triumphantly. The phone then began to ring and Hayner eminently answered it. "Yes?"

"He just entered the south door."

"Perfect evacuate the premises."

With that he hung up the phone, lit a match and set the building on fire.

"_**Bring me to life."**_

Notes:

he rolled up his left arm sleeve- His right arm is still broken but its in a cast instead of a sling now.

Well yeah here is chapter 5. To anyone who care's I went on a little spree and started putting up other stories I have been working on but had yet to put up so go ahead and check those out. I would love reviews. I rely on you guys for love and support…ok just support but yeah.


	6. Sorry

Sorry this is not a chapter, I just feel that after…many years of absence I should explain why I have been gone and reassure anyone who has not stormed off in frustration that I do not intend to abandon my stories. It's just that real life has really gotten in the way. So much has happened over these past few years that I wouldn't even know where to start. But rest assured that I have not given up and hope to get back on the writing horse very soon. Again so sorry.


End file.
